Trust Me
by SheeWolf85
Summary: On a date, Jake and Nessie get stuck inside without power during a blizzard.  Rated M for marshmallow creampuff fluffiness with a side of lime.  AU/AH, Jake/Ness.
1. Trust Me

A/N: Merry Christmas! Consider this my present to all of my wonderful readers. It doesn't really have a lot to do with Christmas, other than it is set in December, but you get the idea.

This originally began as an idea for the Baby It's Cold Outside contest, but I did not get it written in time. I had the idea simmering, but no word flow. Until a few days ago when it started eating me alive and I've done almost nothing but write all day long. It will be a two-shot, and the second part should be finished by New Years.

It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

This is rated M for mature content, some minor language, marshmallow creampuff fluffiness, a hint of distress, and a side of lime. Enjoy!

* * *

Trust Me

"Excuse me, little lady. Would you happen to know where I might find the Jell-O mix?"

I stared at the six-foot-seven, caramel-skinned monster of a man beside me, and I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"That is _so_ not how you said it, Jake. You stammered." I crossed the Jell-O mix off the grocery list and scanned the rest of the items we needed to get. There wasn't much left.

He shook his head. "I never stammer. I was smooth. You were just so amazed by my presence that you couldn't think straight." He bumped my shoulder with his arm and smiled my favorite smile. It was warm and wide and broke through all of his 'tough guy' appearance.

"No, I remember it perfectly. You stammered and blushed."

He scoffed. "Guys don't blush, Nessie."

I sort of humored him. "Okay, so what do you call it when you get all red in the face? A deadly toxic disease?"

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. I loved his laugh. Warm and rich, smooth and just…Jake. Everything about him was warm.

"So, you're telling me that for six months, I've been dating a guy with a deadly toxic disease?" I poked his side, knowing he wasn't ticklish like me.

He leaned in to kiss my head. "No. Your conclusions are hilarious, though. It was just a freak occurrence that will never happen again."

"Okay. I'll remind you of that the next time you bl…the next time it happens." I grinned up at him, and he just chuckled.

"So what's next on our list?"

I smirked and looked down at the list. We were taking a leisurely stroll down each aisle in the grocery store, getting things we needed for our date tonight and reminiscing about the past.

"Chicken."

He nodded and we both pushed the basket.

"You realizing I'm not giving in, right? You stammered. You said, 'Um…uh…d'you know where the…uh…Jell-O is?'"

He rolled his eyes playfully and changed his tune. "It got your attention, didn't it?"

"What got my attention was seeing you following me down five aisles. You scared the crap out of me."

Jacob Black and I had met six months ago in this same grocery store. I'd been shopping for weekly groceries when I noticed a strange man following me. It was the middle of summer, and he was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves cut off, a pair of tan cargo shorts, and flip flops. He was taller than anyone I'd ever seen in my life, and his arms were huge—hell, every part of him was huge. He had a tattoo on his arm, his dark black hair was a little shaggy, and his ears were pierced.

"You didn't seem that scared when you demanded to know what I wanted."

Demanded was the right word. I'd been so nervous that I overcompensated and tried to be tougher than he looked.

"I was pretty terrified, though. I mean, there was me, a twenty-year-old stick-thin redhead with freckles who didn't even get out of her pajamas to go to the store, and then there was you. Who do you think would have won?"

He picked up two bags of chicken and set them in the cart. I crossed them off the list and we moved on to the next item.

"Would have won what? Did you expect a wrestling ring to spring up around us?"

I laughed and lightly slapped his arm. "No, but I did expect you to make some stupid comment about checking out the selection."

"You do have a pretty nice selection." His eyes roamed over me like he was really checking me out, and I blushed. "And you looked really hot in those flannel shorts and the tank top you had on."

"Whatever, Jake. We just need to get the noodles and the veggies."

He chuckled, and we moved on to the next aisle. "Why did you follow me?" I asked. I'd asked him before, but usually always got the same generic answer.

"'Cause you're hot."

Yeah, that one. I didn't question him further; it was useless trying to get more information out of him.

As we finished shopping, I remembered the day we met. He had looked confused for a second before realizing that he was actually shopping and needed stuff. He asked me if I knew where to find Jell-O mix—stammering the whole time—and because we'd already passed that aisle, I did. Sometimes it still confused me how he could be so creepy one second and so alluring the next. As I helped him find what he needed, what I had thought of as intimidating became more and more appealing. I liked that he was so tall that the top of my head barely reached his shoulder, I liked that I could clearly see his muscles, and I liked the howling wolf tattoo on his left bicep. I ended up giving him my phone number, and he called to ask me out two days later.

We went through the checkout stand, and while he paid for everything, I got my coat on. I grinned at him as he got his on and we left.

It was mid-December, and there had already been snow on the ground when we came to the store, but it didn't prepare me for the sight of the parking lot through the sliding doors of the store. I glanced up at Jake, and his expression matched the surprise I felt. Outside, I could barely see the first row of cars and a lamppost, but the second row faded into the blizzard.

"Ready for this?" he asked.

"I guess so."

He grinned and gave me a quick kiss before tucking me between him and the cart, his arms on either side of me. Together we pushed the cart through the doors.

Despite his appearance, Jake was always a gentleman. He made me sit in the car while he put the groceries in the trunk, and I didn't even try to argue. I was already frozen from the walk to the car. I blew on my fingers after starting the car and turning the heater on.

He did a quick sweep of the car, cleaning off snow that was almost instantly replaced by the blizzard. When he finally got in, he shook himself off.

"Goddammit, it's cold!"

I had to laugh. "Really?"

He gave me a look and then we took off.

The wind and snow whirled around in the doorway of his house as we stepped inside. I helped him carry the groceries in, ignoring his protests that he could do it himself. Jacob closed the door behind us and started taking off his coat. I followed suit, hoping to beat him this time. It was no use. He had his hung up in record time and reached out to help me out of mine. He always won, but I made it my personal mission to someday get my coat off before he could help me. It never bothered me—in fact, I really did like it—but it seemed impossible, and I was up for the challenge. I smiled and feigned irritation.

"You know, I'm not completely incapable of taking off my coat."

He gave me a prize-winning smile, showing off his brilliant, white teeth, and teased me back.

"My lady will never take off her own coat."

His lady. My stomach fluttered.

Once the coat was hung up, we took off our snow-drenched boots, set them aside to dry, and took the groceries to the kitchen.

"You ready to get cooking?"

I nodded eagerly. "Absolutely."

Although we'd been going out for a while, tonight would be a first for us. I had shied away from dates at either of our houses, a little worried that it would lead to sex that I wasn't ready for. Jacob never pushed, and I was grateful for it. I think he was a little shocked when I suggested this date. I still wasn't ready to make that move, but I was ready to start trusting him more.

He nodded and I watched him pull a cookbook down from a cupboard and set it down on the counter. He looked at it for a second, as though hoping it would just magically open to the right recipe.

"I didn't know guys had these things," I said, teasing.

He smirked. "My sister forced me to take it when I moved out on my own."

I nodded. "Do you cook often?"

"No, not really. Unless you count Mac and Cheese."

I squeezed myself between him and the cookbook. "Then I will be showing you how it's done. Prepare to be amazed." I pushed my sleeves up to my elbows and tied my copper hair back with the elastic I always had around my wrist.

I wasn't a chef or anything, but I knew my way around the kitchen. I opened the cookbook and found the recipe we would be making.

"See? Easy as pie," I said, pointing at the directions for creamy chicken and pasta.

"Okay. Amaze me. But order me around; we're cooking together." He tugged at my ponytail.

I stood up on my toes and kissed him quickly. His hands went to my waist to hold me steady as he kissed me back.

"You get to cut up the chicken," I said before turning back to the cookbook.

We got to work, me getting the pasta and other ingredients ready while he rinsed and cut the chicken. He refused to let me put the chicken in the pan when it was ready.

"That's hot oil in there, Nessie, you could get burned"

I rolled my eyes. "And you couldn't?"

"Just let me do it."

I gave up; there was no use trying to argue with him about anything. He was stubborn as a mule. But, as I watched him scoot the chicken off the cutting board and into the pan, I knew that I just loved him more for it. The oil sizzled loudly when the meat hit it. I didn't get splashed, and neither did he. He gave me a cocky grin and started stirring it around, and I couldn't hide my amused smile if I tried.

I let him have free reign over the chicken as I worked on the noodles. Once everything was cooked, he set the table while I mixed the chicken and noodles together.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked as he opened the fridge. "I've got Mountain Dew, milk, water, or Jack." He pointed to a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey on top of the fridge.

I raised an eyebrow. "Trying to get me drunk?"

He chuckled. "Could be fun. But no, your first time should be with something mellower. That will kick your ass."

"Who says I haven't been drunk before?"

He came up behind me and put his hands on my hips, leaning down to kiss my neck. "What are you hiding from me, Miss Cullen?" he said softly, breathing into my ear. I shivered.

"Nothing. You just assumed that I've never been drunk."

He sighed. "You're right. I assumed. Have you ever been drunk, Nessie?" His hands slid forward, now holding me around my waist.

I shook my head as I stirred the chicken, trying not to concentrate too much on his hands pressing lightly on my stomach or the way I could feel the warmth of his chest through my shirt. "No, and you're probably right. It would kick my ass."

He chuckled into my ear, and I shivered again. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

"Is that ready yet, or are you going to stir it all night?"

"I guess it's ready."

He kissed me once more before he pulled away and let me take the pan to the table.

"You never did answer me, babe; what do you want to drink?"

I contemplated asking for some Jack, but gave up on that pretty quickly. I didn't want tonight to be a drunken mess; I wanted to appreciate a quiet evening with him. "Mountain Dew, please."

He came back with two cans and we sat down to start eating. The chicken had turned out really good, and I realized I was a lot hungrier than I thought.

"Well, babe, you've amazed me. This is delicious."

I blushed and smiled at him across the table. "You helped."

He nodded. "We made a damn good team."

When we were finished eating, Jacob brought out the banana cream pie we'd bought. It was a mini pie, and we just ate it right from the tin. Jake and I got into a few mini battles with our forks, and I always ended up laughing as he blocked me several times. Finally, we split the last bite and started cleaning up.

"What next?" I asked, a little hesitant. This was the part I was so nervous about. He set the plates in the sink and turned to me, leaning back against the counter. There was no denying that Jacob was sexy or that my body responded even to some looks he'd give me. I wanted to have sex with him…someday.

"What would you like to do? I don't have much for games or anything, but we could watch a movie."

I nodded. "A movie sounds good." As long as it didn't involve him groping and licking and undressing… I took a breath and reminded myself that I trusted him.

He pushed away from the counter and kissed my forehead before leading the way to the living room. We looked over his movie selection and decided on two we wanted to watch. I was a little surprised that he even had _Hello, Dolly_, and I'm sure he only agreed to it because I agreed on _Wolfman_ as the second movie. As he got the movie ready, I went back to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

I got the bag out of the cabinet and opened the microwave, making sure the bag was in right before I closed the door and selected the time. I pushed start, and suddenly all of the lights went out.

The microwave didn't start, no lights were on anywhere, and everything around me was dark. I heard Jacob curse from the living room. I spun around and pushed myself back into the counter, and gripped the edge of it hard. There was very little light coming in through the windows as it was late and the blizzard blocked much of the sunlight anyway.

I've always been afraid of the dark. Ever since I was little, I've been terrified of things lurking right in front of me when I wasn't able to see them. My fingers tightened their grip on the counter as my heart rate increased to an almost painful speed. I wanted to go to Jacob. He'd make me safe.

I heard footsteps and I couldn't move. A giant shadow walked into the room and I very nearly screamed before I felt Jacob's hands on my shoulders and heard his voice.

"You okay, Ness?" he asked, leaning down to kiss my head. I nodded and threw myself at him, squeezing his waist with my hardest grip. I was close to tears. He rubbed my back and held me tightly, and soon I found myself calming down. When my breath had returned to normal, he leaned back and touched my cheek. "It's okay, babe."

I nodded. "I'm sorry. It's so stupid—"

"No, it's not stupid. I know a lot of people who are afraid of the dark."

"Are you sure they're not people you made afraid of the dark?" I asked with a smile. He had a way of scaring people who didn't know him.

He chuckled. "Maybe one or two, but that's not the point. It's not stupid, so don't say that." He kissed me.

I felt better now. Being with Jacob seemed to ease my fears of nearly anything. After a moment, he kissed me again. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and I could see him clearly.

"So what did you do? I send you in here to make popcorn, and the power goes out." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"It wasn't me. What did _you_ do to the TV?"

He laughed and kissed me again. "Well, this leaves us with no options. There's only one thing left we _can_ do."

My smile faded. "And what is that?" I was nervous again.

"Light a fire in the fireplace and snuggle close together to stay warm until the power comes back up."

I smiled brightly, relieved and berating myself for doubting him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I held Jake's hand as we went to his room to get some blankets and then back out to the living room. I spread one blanket out on the floor while he started the fire. Soon, he had a good flame going and joined me on the blanket. He took another one and draped it around our shoulders, pulling me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly as I looked into the yellow flame.

"This is so peaceful," I said, amazed at how simple and relaxing, yet wonderful and thrilling it was to be sitting here like this with him.

He kissed my head. "It is. Better than a movie."

I smiled. "You mean better than _Hello, Dolly_?"

He chuckled. "It probably is, but that's not what I meant. I mean it's a lot more romantic." He leaned in and kissed my ear. "Sensual." His voice went low and smooth as buttery cream on the last word, and I shivered.

"Definitely."

After a while, we shifted so we could lay down by the fire. He wouldn't let me lay closest, saying it was too dangerous, but promised to keep me warm. I had my head on his shoulder and was watching the flames as my fingers picked gently at the shirt over his chest. One of his arms was wrapped around me, his fingers moving lazily up and down my arm, while his other hand was on top of mine on his chest. Everything was quiet except for the crackling of the fire, the wind outside, and the occasional car driving by.

I began thinking about the last six months with Jacob. There had never been one time that he'd intentionally made me uncomfortable, and on the rare occasion that it happened accidentally he was always quick to make it right. We hadn't talked a lot about my experience or my hesitation, but he seemed to understand I wasn't ready for a serious physical relationship. As I watched the flames in the fireplace and listened to his heartbeat and breaths, I felt a strange tug to talk to him. I wanted to tell him why I was so hesitant.

"Jake?" I said it before I was prepared, and suddenly I found myself panicking. He hummed and smiled down at me. My heart sped up and I swallowed thickly. "Um, can I talk to you?"

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my fingertips. "You can always talk to me. What is it, babe?"

It was getting harder to breathe. I hated that it was so hard to say this. It wasn't like I was going to talk about how badly I'd been treated in the past. It wasn't even a personal experience that made me nervous. I wondered if maybe that was why it was so hard, though. Maybe I thought he'd laugh because nothing had ever actually happened to me.

I shook my head, dismissing the thought. Jacob was not that kind of man.

"I love you," I started, trying to calm down enough to say this without bursting into tears or throwing up.

He turned so he was on his side facing me and pulled me close to him. "What's wrong?"

I took a few deep breaths. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I thought I was ready to talk about this, but I don't know if I am."

He kissed my head and held me tightly. "Don't be sorry, Nessie. If you're not ready, you don't have to talk to me."

How in God's name did I get so damn lucky? I couldn't think of any other man who would be willing to just forget about something I brought up when I'm sure I was confusing the hell out of him.

"I want to have sex with you," I blurted. My face flamed hotter than the fire and I shoved it into his chest. When did my brain filter abandon me? I never said stuff like that.

Jacob was tense beside me, his arms around me frozen. It was a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Tonight?"

I sucked in air, desperate for oxygen. Why was it suddenly so hard to breathe? I shook my head and prayed that he could forgive me.

He relaxed, but only marginally. He cleared his throat again and kissed my head. "I love you, Nessie," he whispered.

I nodded and clutched at his shirt. "I love you, too, Jacob."

We were both silent again for a minute while I sorted through my scattered thoughts and did my best to just calm down.

"I'm scared," I said finally.

His arms tensed again. "Why? What's the matter, Nessie?"

I sucked in another deep breath, closed my eyes, and forced myself to say it.

"I'm scared to have sex with you."

His arms didn't relax. He leaned down to kiss me beside my ear. I shivered.

"Why are you afraid of it?"

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him. He met my eyes and I stared into his. They were dark brown, so dark they were nearly black, and somehow in the subdued glow of the firelight behind him, they blazed. I put my hand on his cheek and lightly scratched at the fresh stubble on his jaw.

"It's kind of a long story, and a little complicated."

He nodded, barely moving his head. "I'm up for it, if you want to tell me."

I licked my lips and took a calming breath. My fingers moved back to his ear where I found his earring. I'll never know why twisting the silver stud between my forefinger and thumb calmed me.

"I want to tell you, Jake."

He nodded and kissed me, pulling me a little closer to him. With his earring still between my fingers, I pressed my face into his neck and kissed his skin there.

"Do you remember my cousin Bella?"

He nodded. He'd met her once three months ago when my family had gotten together for our birthdays. Bella and I were born on the same day, five years apart.

"She and I have always been close. We used to talk about everything, but not so much anymore now that she's busy with work and family. Six years ago, she had this boyfriend. His name was James." I shuddered even at the mention of his name. Jacob's arms constricted around me, and it felt so good. "Bella had been dating him for three months when he started pushing her to sleep over at his house. She refused for two months before he finally convinced her. He raped her and beat her so badly she was in the hospital for a week." I shivered again.

Jacob cleared his throat and kissed my head. I sniffled before continuing.

"I visited her in the hospital often, and she told me what he'd done to her. She made me promise, every day, that I wouldn't get serious with anyone until I was really ready. She made me promise that I wouldn't give away my trust to just anyone. I've kept that promise as best as I can, and until you no relationship I'd had lasted longer than two months. Everyone is all about sex."

It was still hard to breathe, but it seemed a little easier when I stopped talking and he didn't start laughing. He didn't say anything for a minute or two. He rubbed my back and kissed my head a few times before he took a deep breath and leaned back a little bit.

"What happened to James?" he asked.

"One of the neighbors heard a scream and called the police. My uncle Charlie is a police officer, and when the call came in and they found it was Bella, they called him. He arrested James and at the trial he was sentenced to prison."

When I looked up at him, his brow was furrowed, and he was staring past me with a livid gleam in his eyes. His jaw was clenched and his lips were tense. I'd never seen him so angry, and it almost scared me.

Jacob nodded. "Did he ever touch you?" His voice was hard and grainy.

"No. But seeing Bella like that and everything she said stuck with me."

He nodded again and met my eyes. The intensity in his stare made me shrink back just a little. His hands on my back pulled me close to him and he bent his head down to kiss me. It was a soft kiss, and it almost surprised me with how impassioned he seemed.

"I love you, Nessie," he said firmly. "Thank you for telling me what happened."

I smiled and traced his jaw line from his ear to his chin with my fingertips. He seemed to relax just a little bit. "I love you, too. I'm sorry."

His arms tensed again. "For what?"

"It's not fair to you for me to be so emotional…." I hesitated, not sure what to say.

"Look at me," he said softly but with a definite demand. I did, and his eyes were fierce. "What happened was traumatic to you. Believe me, I understand. Don't downplay that just because it didn't happen to you. You saw firsthand what happened when Bella put her trust in the wrong person. I love you, and I would never hurt you. I hope you know that, but that's not the point right now. The point right now is that I do not want you to apologize for feeling so strongly about this."

I nodded, so relieved to know he wasn't upset. "Thank you, Jake. And I do know that you would never hurt me." I knew it in every fiber of my being. He relaxed and leaned down to kiss me again.

We shared lazy kisses for a while, relaxing more with each passing minute. The light from the fire had faded, and now instead of the soft, flickering glow, there was just a dusting of light.

As we kissed, a strange longing began building inside of me. It was something I'd only ever experienced with Jake, and while I knew what it was it confused me. A tiny part of me wanted to pull him on top of me and kiss him wildly. Spread my legs and have him…what? I didn't want sex, but I did.

He kissed me again, and I slid my hand around to the back of his neck, holding him to me as I deepened the kiss. His hands pulled me in tightly, one between my shoulder blades and the other on my hip. His tongue was soft and warm, and I felt a rush of excitement as I pushed my tongue further into his mouth.

This was the point where I would usually break the kiss. When I started feeling like I could lose myself in him, I would pull away and take a few breaths to calm down. Instead of pulling away, I gripped his hair and kissed him deeper. My body responded as if I'd been thrown into the fireplace behind him. Every part of me was on fire, and I heard myself whimper softly. His hand on my hip slowly moved to my lower back while the hand between my shoulders gripped my shirt.

A small part of me warned that I should stop this. I should break the kiss and calm down before we went too far. The part of me that was focused on his kiss and his hands ignored any thoughts of stopping, and my feet began moving without my permission. One foot found his ankle and slid slowly up his leg. He groaned, and the hand on my lower back inched down.

I'd had hands on my backside before. The few boyfriends I'd had thought my butt was free territory, and often grabbed me long before I was ready for that kind of touch. Jacob's hand was so different. When he touched me, squeezed ever so lightly and groaned loudly into my mouth, my body flamed hotter than I thought was possible. My legs ached to wrap around him and between them throbbed with the most amazing urge I'd ever felt.

I knew exactly what I wanted, and the thought that I could very well lose it and move so much faster than I knew I was ready for scared me into realizing how far I'd already gone. My leg was around his, and my breasts were pushed into his chest. I was leaning back, not quite on my back, but far enough that he was hovering over me. His hand was still on my backside and I was dangerously close to bucking my hips into his thigh.

I pulled back from him as though I'd been stuck with a pin. I didn't want to go that far. I didn't want to trick him into thinking he'd get lucky when I knew he wouldn't. I backed away and took a deep breath as I gripped the blanket, closed my eyes tightly, and tried to just calm down.

"Are you okay, Ness?" Jake asked. His hand covered mine on the blanket.

I nodded and took another deep breath. "I'm okay, I just need a minute." I hated the way my voice shook.

"I'm sorry, baby—"

I looked up and met his eyes. "No, Jake. Don't be sorry. I loved that, I really did, but I…I just need to calm down."

He nodded and I let him pull me back to him. He kissed my head and I reached up to twist his earring between my fingers as I nuzzled my face in his chest.

"I love you, Ness."

I smiled. "I love you, too." My voice was a little muffled.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" he asked, his voice worried.

I looked up and met his eyes. He played with my hair as he stared at me, his face serious. I lightly scratched the stubble on his jaw and smiled.

"I wasn't uncomfortable. I've never felt like that before, and I needed to stop. I'm sorry if I worried you."

He smirked, and it lightened up his eyes. "Don't be sorry." He kissed my forehead.

I took a few more deep breaths, sorting through all of my emotions. It was strange how I wanted so much more with Jake, but I still wasn't ready for everything. I wanted him to touch me like he did just now, and I wanted to maybe try…I didn't even know what. Something. My body was screaming for something and I wanted to find a way to satisfy it without having sex. If there was a way, I wanted it.

"Jake?" I looked up at him again. He hummed. I twisted his earring again as I thought about how I was going to tell him what I'd decided.

"Do you think…um…" I sighed. Why couldn't I just show him what I wanted? I blushed hard, and hoped the light was too dim for him to see it.

"What is it, baby?" He touched my cheek, and I knew he could see how red my face was. I sighed again.

"I want…something. But…God, why is it so hard to say this?" I shook my head and twisted his earring faster. He smirked and kissed my head.

"Don't be embarrassed, Nessie. This is important, and we should be able to talk about it. I want to know what you want so I can make you happy."

I nodded and tried to shove my embarrassment aside to talk to him. "I…I liked how you touched me." Forget the fire; my face would burn the house down. "It felt…good." I did my best to keep eye contact with him.

He nodded and rubbed my back. "I liked that, too."

I was surprised at the rush of desire that ran through me just at the thought of him enjoying that touch.

"Will you do it again?"

He smirked. "Now?"

I swallowed hard and nodded. His hand skimmed down my back. Slowly, his eyes never leaving mine, he rested his hand on the curve of my butt. I shifted just a little, squirming to get closer to him. He squeezed lightly as he pulled me closer. I sucked in a surprised breath at a shock of desire. His hand was so close to the place my body wanted him the most.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently.

I looked up and met his eyes. "Yes," I breathed. I'd never been so turned on in all my life. His eyes darkened a little and he squeezed me again.

"I want you," I said, before I could realize what I was saying. I closed my eyes and shook my head quickly. "No, I'm sorry. I want…God, I don't even know what I want." But I wanted it madly.

"How far do you want to go, Nessie? I know you're not ready for sex; I won't let that happen tonight. There are…other things we can do, though."

The throbbing heat in my body was making me delirious. "Things like what?" I asked, my hips moving forward of their own accord. His hand gripped me harder and I moaned a little.

"It depends on how much you want. If…I could…touch you."

Somewhere in the clouded mess that was my mind, I realized that he was nervous. I just nodded, not even sure what he meant. I was only sure that I wanted it.

He kissed me and I grabbed his hair in a tight grip as my hips shoved forward again. He pulled back from the kiss despite my attempts at holding him close.

"Nessie, I want to touch you."

Something in the way he said that made me whimper. "Touch me, Jake."

He nodded and I just followed his lead. His hand slid from my backside to my hip where it gently pushed me back. I shifted so I was lying on my back, but I didn't let go of his hair. He hovered over me, his eyes never leaving mine, as his hand slowly moved over my thigh. My heart was already threatening to burst with how hard it was beating, and I continued to pant as he gently pushed on my inner thigh. I realized as I spread my legs where he wanted to touch me.

I moaned. Loudly. My hips left the floor and I pulled his head down hard to kiss me. His hand kept up the torturously slow motion as he touched the inner side of my other thigh. He broke the kiss again, and I whimpered.

"Please, Jake." I'm sure I was begging, but I didn't care.

He nodded, and suddenly I felt the pressure of his fingers in the most glorious place. Bright sparks of pleasure shot through me, and I bit my lip hard as I tried not to scream. His fingers moved, and there was no hope of being quiet. My hips bucked into him and I moaned louder than I'd anticipated. My fingers tugged his hair, but not to pull him closer. Just to have something to tug on. He groaned and his fingers start moving faster.

My back arched off the floor as I panted out moans and what I'm sure sounded like growls. My mind and body had parted ways, and all I could see, feel, hear, touch, and taste was Jacob. My whole body started shaking and I turned my head, pushing my face into his arm as I cried out.

Suddenly all of the sparks and shakes and moans culminated into one huge firework. It felt like I'd exploded, and the only thing left of me was where Jacob's fingers were moving and circling quickly. My body slowly began piecing back together with each flowing aftershock of pleasure.

When I finally opened my eyes again, the room was very dark. The fire had turned to embers, and I could barely see him right in front of me.

"I love you," he whispered.

I turned to curl myself into him. "I love you, too." I was so content it felt like I should be purring.

He kissed my head. "I'm going to get the fire going again, okay?"

I nodded lazily and let him slip away from me. Once the flame was bright again, he turned to give me another kiss.

"I'll be right back."

I nodded again and closed my eyes as he got to his feet and walked off. It wasn't until he returned relaxed that I realized he'd been tense before he left.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I rested my head on his shoulder. He was on his back again, and I propped myself up on my elbow. The more I thought about what had just happened, the more I realized I'd left him completely unsatisfied.

He smiled at me and played with my hair. "Yes, I'm fine. How do you feel?"

"Incredible." I'm sure I blushed. "Um…do you…want…?" I trailed off, not sure how to ask him if he needed something. I'd never touched anyone like that, I had no idea how to even…I was totally clueless.

"Want what, honey?" He touched my cheek.

"Do you want me to…touch you?" The only thing I knew was what I'd learned in Sex Ed. I reached down to his pants, but he stopped me before I got that far. He took my hand and brought it to his lips.

"I'm okay for tonight, baby. I already took care of it."

I raised an eyebrow. Oh… Oh! I blushed hard at the images that popped into my head. He chuckled and held me tighter.

"Okay." I was sure that, after tonight, I would have a permanent blush on my cheeks.

We were both quiet again for a long time, just staring into the fire and listening to the wind howl outside. It was still snowing, and the power was still out. We had planned on him taking me home tonight, but I wasn't sure I wanted to go back out. I was warm and cozy right here.

"Jake?"

He met my eyes, and I felt his fingers in my hair.

"Would it be okay if I stayed here with you tonight?"

He nodded without hesitation. "I'd really like that."

I snuggled closer to him and nuzzled my face into his neck. We were silent until the fire had dwindled to embers again. Jake put the fire out and held my hand as we went to his bedroom. He let me borrow a pair of sweats that were positively huge on me, but it was better than nothing.

His bed was so much more comfortable than the floor. He held me close again, and I realized when we settled down that I was tired. I yawned and kissed his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Jake."

He kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Nessie."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Have a safe and happy holiday. Oh, and hit the review button to make my holiday a little more cheerful with your thoughts!

I'm on Twitter, SheeWolf85


	2. The Next Morning

A/N: Thank you for your response to this story. I love hearing your thoughts. Here is the second chapter.

It will be expanded. I am thinking two more chapters, possibly one being from Jake's POV. Thoughts?

For those of you who are reading Love and Lust, I am most definitely still working on it. The next chapter is nearly done, but this story is kind of overtaking me, lol. I anticipate an update shortly after New Years.

It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

This is rated M for mature content, some minor language, marshmallow creampuff fluffiness, a hint of distress, and a side of lime. Enjoy!

* * *

Trust Me

The Next Morning

The power had come back on sometime during the night. When Jake and I woke up the next morning, the TV was making a horrible static sound. He kissed me and got up to turn it off.

I stretched lazily, recalling the night before with a smile on my lips. It had been, without a doubt, the best night of my life.

Jake came back a few minutes later and sat on the edge of the bed. I smiled up at him, amused by his sleepy eyes and wild hair. It was sticking up in strange places, and my fingers itched to run through it.

"Morning," he said groggily.

I sat up on my knees beside him and gave in to temptation, running my fingers through his hair to try to smooth it down. His hands went to my hips to hold me steady. I met his eyes and licked my lips. Even on my knees beside him, my head was not above his. Our eyes were level, and as I stared into his I began to feel an echo of the same need from last night. Instead of smoothing, my fingers gripped his hair tightly.

"Jake…"

Without warning, I went from feeling a little desire to being consumed by it. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. The only thing that came close was last night when Jacob touched me. The need coursing through my body was overwhelming. I lost control of myself and kissed him hard. He returned the wildness of the kiss, grabbing me tightly. I pushed myself closer to him, and he all but picked me up and pulled me over him. My legs parted and I straddled his hips as the fire in the kiss increased.

It may have been a bad decision, or possibly the best one I'd ever made. I wasn't close enough to feel if he was aroused or not, but just his body between my legs was incredible. There was no friction where I really wanted it. There were, however, Jake's legs on my thighs and his hips by my knees. There were his arms around me and his chest brushing against my breasts. There was his hot breath coming in pants like mine, and his lips and tongue working feverishly with mine.

He shifted, resituating himself on the bed, and then pulled me closer. Flush with him. My breasts pushed into his chest, which probably felt great, but everything in the world disappeared. Everything but what I felt between my legs.

Jacob. So much Jacob. He was in sweats like me, and the fabric made it so much easier to feel more than my jeans had. He groaned and pulled my hips in tighter as he moved his hips. I gasped and threw my head back, my fingers grabbing the shirt at his shoulders in a death grip. He groaned loudly and moved again, and all I wanted was to ditch the clothing and have what I felt now inside of me.

Somewhere, somehow, alarm bells started ringing. In the midst of my desire, I saw Bella lying in the hospital bed, one arm wrapped in a cast and the other holding my hand tightly, pleading with me to please, please, never act on impulse. Think it through. Make sure it's what I want. Don't give in.

In an epic battle of wills with myself, I pried my face from his and leaned back enough to see him. His eyes closed and his mouth parted just slightly as he whimpered—yes, whimpered—and moved his hips again. His lips were wet from mine. He was breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Jake?" I said softly.

His eyes opened, and the need in them was unmistakable. He started pulling me back to him for another kiss and I almost panicked.

"I need to stop, Jake."

He stopped trying to get me closer, but it took a moment for him to really react to what I'd said. His eyes widened as he seemed to realize where we were and what we were doing. Suddenly he lifted me off of him and sat me down beside him.

"I'm sorry, Ness," he said quickly as he stood up. "I…wow, I'm sorry."

I stood up and grabbed his hand. "It's okay. I loved that, but it was just time to stop."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss me. "You're all right?"

"Yes, I'm very much all right. That was an amazing morning kiss."

He smirked and sat back down on the bed. I sat beside him, his hand still between mine. We were both quiet for a minute.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Better than I have in a long time. Thank you so much for everything yesterday…and last night." I blushed.

He touched my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Are you hungry?"

I was still recuperating, coming down from the need that lingered in my body. Food wasn't exactly high on my list of things to think about, but it was something other than Jake and what I'd felt of his desire. Once I made myself think about it, though, I realized I was starving. I nodded and kissed his shoulder.

"I think I am."

He stood up and tugged at my hand, helping me stand, and we walked to the kitchen. We chose cereal, neither of us up for much cooking, and sat down together at the table.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked as we ate.

I hadn't really thought much about it. My plan for our date had consisted of dinner, a few hours for a game or movie after, and then him taking me home. I was happy for the change in plan, but now I had to think of a new one. Or I could just go with the flow and see what happened…

I shrugged. "I don't know. Do you need to do anything?"

He shook his head. "Weekends are usually lazy and boring for me. I'm glad you're here."

I smiled, and I'm sure I blushed, too. "Me too. I don't have anything pressing. Have you looked outside yet?"

"No. I'm not sure I want to." He chuckled and I smiled in response. If the blizzard and power outage were anything to go by, it was bound to be nothing but white outside.

"What if we just stay inside today?" Then again, was that such a good idea?

He stared at me for a long moment before nodding. "Okay."

And suddenly I was euphoric. A whole day alone with Jacob. Nobody pestering us about one thing or another; just us in his house with movies and kisses and tongue and maybe―just maybe―more touching.

* * *

After cleaning up breakfast and getting dressed, we finally peeked outside. He held the curtain over the window aside as we sat on our knees on his couch. I think we were both speechless for a few minutes.

Everything was white, as I'd expected, but it was deep. The car was buried under a mound of snow so deep no detail could be seen. The bushes in the front yard were nothing more than bumps. I looked at Jake with wide eyes.

"That's a lot of snow," he said with a smirk.

I laughed and nodded. "Aren't you glad we're staying inside?"

He kissed me. "Yep."

We decided to watch the movies from last night and snuggle on the couch. I went to the kitchen to make popcorn, and smiled to myself when he told me not to cut the power again. The microwave worked, of course, and four minutes later I went back to the living room with a full bowl and a cheerful smile. He was on the couch and patted the spot beside him. I sat and put the bowl between our thighs.

Throughout the movie, my thoughts kept drifting to the night before. I thought about everything we'd done and how quickly it seemed I went from being scared to begging him to touch me. I didn't regret any of it. It was a strange thought. Bella had told me never to act on an impulse when it came to sex. Never give in to those feelings without really thinking it over first. Last night had been impulse, but I didn't feel like I had to think through anything. Even now, as I thought about when we could do it again, I didn't want to mull over my feelings to make sure they were right. I wondered briefly what Bella would think about that.

I realized then that Bella had told me to call her when I got home last night and tell her how the date went. I'd call her when the movie was over, I decided. I snuggled closer to Jacob, took another handful of popcorn, and focused my attention on Michael Crawford and Barbara Streisand.

After the movie, I kissed Jacob and told him I needed to call my cousin.

"I told her I'd call her last night. I hope she's not worried."

He nodded and took the bowl to the kitchen. I went to his room and found my phone in my purse by his bed. I sat on the bed to call her, running my fingers over the sheets on his side of the bed.

"Nessie? Are you okay? Where are you?" Bella answered. She'd obviously been waiting for my call.

"I'm fine, Bella. I'm still at Jake's."

She sounded relieved. "Oh, thank God. When you didn't call, I wasn't sure if something happened. That was a terrible storm last night."

"I know. The power went out here."

"So you stayed the night with him?" I could hear the smirk in her voice.

I lay down on my back, my head on his pillow. "Yeah. Last night was…it was incredible."

There was a slight pause. "Did you have sex with him?" She sounded strangely excited. It confused me.

"No. But…he touched me." I felt my face flame.

"Mmm, and it was good?"

I laughed, although I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or if I actually thought something was funny. "Yeah, it was. I, um…I told him. About what happened. I wanted him to know why I was so nervous."

"Are you nervous to be with him?"

"Yeah. I mean, I want…so much with him. This morning I came so close, but I stopped."

"Why? Ness, if you love him and you trust him, there's no reason to be scared. If you want to wait, then obviously don't push, but if you're ready there's no reason to hold back."

I took a deep breath and felt my eyes water, although I wasn't sure why. Some strange emotion I couldn't place simmered in my chest. "I haven't really thought it over, Bella. I've thought about being with him, but I haven't…I'm not sure if I'm really, really sure yet."

"Ness, are you waiting because of what happened to me?"

The strange emotion swelled and two tears fell. I didn't understand it. "Yeah."

I heard her sigh. It was the kind of sigh that would normally be followed by a hug if we were together. "Nessie, you do understand that Jacob is light years from James, right? You know that what happened to me won't happen to you?"

My heart started beating faster. "Yes, I know that. But you made me promise that I wouldn't do that until I was really ready."

There was a long pause. "Oh, honey. Nessie, that was… I never realized what I said could affect you so much. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

I sniffled. "What do you mean?"

She sighed again. "I mean, when I was in the hospital after what happened with James, I was not okay. You had always been the one I talked to about everything, and I never even thought about how my situation could affect you. No relationship should be based on what happened to me. He was a terrible person, and at the time I thought I was done with relationships. I never thought about how I was hurting you."

"You weren't hurting me," I objected.

"Nessie, if I hadn't done that you wouldn't be so nervous about being with Jake."

I wasn't even sure what to think anymore. "Do you think I should still wait?"

She paused. "I think you should do whatever you feel comfortable doing. If you do decide to have sex, I would recommend a condom. But Nessie, don't wait just because I made you promise something when I was in the hospital. I was not okay back then."

I realized then that this new emotion was doubt and anxiety mixing together to create an odd kind of dread. I was strangely terrified that what I'd clung to for the past six years was wrong. I'd been afraid of sex ever since Bella was in the hospital. I wasn't sure I could just forget all about that and jump into bed with him. Not like that.

"I'm still scared."

"Believe me, Nessie, I'm not trying to tell you to go sleep with him right now. If you're scared, take it slow. I know Jake will understand."

I closed my eyes and sniffled again. "He does."

"Good. So what are you guys doing today?"

I kept breathing in and out, telling myself it would get easier if I just kept doing it. "Staying inside. We watched _Hello, Dolly_ before I called you, and I think we're going to watch _Wolfman_ next."

"Sounds like fun." I heard her husband, Edward, calling her name in the background. "I've got to go, honey, but have a good day and call me if you need me, okay?"

"Okay. Love you, Bella."

"Love you, too."

We hung up, and I just stayed on my back staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. I had been so sure she would be disappointed in me for letting it go so far last night without thinking it through. I was so sure she'd tell me to be very careful today and make sure nothing went beyond first base. I didn't even know how to process what she'd told me. She wasn't okay in the hospital; she was sorry for what she'd told me back then… it all meant I'd been so scared for nothing. Didn't it?

I shook my head, confused and unwilling to delve deeper, and sat up. I wiped my eyes and put my phone back in my purse before leaving the room to find Jacob.

He was on the couch, laying down and stretching out. His feet hung over one side while his head rested on the other. His arms were folded behind his head. His eyes were closed, his brow furrowed. I smiled to myself and walked up to him.

"Napping, are we?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and smirked, but the crease between his eyebrows didn't go away. He reached out and grabbed my hips, pulling me down to sit on his stomach.

"Is everything okay?" His eyes searched mine, and as he watched me I realized he'd heard me talking to Bella. Or, at least, he'd heard me sniffling.

I nodded and situated myself so I was straddling his stomach. He looked a little surprised, but didn't try to stop me as I leaned down. My forearms on the arm rest under his head held me up, and I wasn't surprised to find that I was eye level with him again. I kissed him.

"Everything's fine. Bella and I just had a kind of emotional talk."

He nodded and skimmed his hands up my sides to my shoulders, then back down my hips. I kissed him again as his hands made another slow circuit.

"I love you, Jake."

He kissed me, his tongue teasing me and making me want more before he tried to pull back. His head was against the couch, and he couldn't. I smirked to myself and chased him, using the advantage to get what I wanted. He didn't seem anything but eager as the kiss slowly grew hotter and deeper. His hands moved to my back, holding me against him tightly.

As we kissed, I thought about what I wanted. I wasn't sure about going all the way, but Jacob had shown me last night that there were options. And this morning… I wondered if we could just do that. Just move together with our clothes on and satisfy our needs. If it was possible to orgasm from his hand through my jeans, then it was possible with…other parts. I hoped.

I pulled back from the kiss and met his eyes. I was a little hesitant, but I shoved it aside. "I want to try something, Jake."

He nodded, his hands holding my hips. "What is it?"

I kissed his lips lightly and told myself there was nothing to be afraid of. "I, um…I want to do what we did this morning."

His eyes darkened and his hands on my hips tightened their grip. "Okay."

"Will you help me? I don't really know what I'm doing."

He smirked and kissed me. "I will definitely help. Do you want to stay here, or move to the bed?"

I realized then that he didn't really fit on the couch and he probably wasn't very comfortable. Not to mention I knew there was a bar somewhere under the cushions that was probably digging into his back.

"The bed."

Without a word, he got up off the couch. He didn't put me down; he just rearranged his hold on me and carried me to the bedroom. I was so turned on anyway, but this made things even worse. Or better, either way.

Once in the bedroom, he sat down on the bed with me on his lap and kissed me. Slowly, he moved back and laid us down, never breaking the kiss.

My hips moved in anticipation of what was going to happen. I still had my jeans on, and I mentally compared what I'd felt of his hand last night and what I'd felt of his arousal in sweats that morning. I wanted to feel him like I'd felt earlier. His hands grabbed my butt hard and I moaned into his mouth.

"Jake?" I managed to squeak. He rubbed my thighs and hummed. "Can we change?"

"What do you mean, babe?"

"Can we…I want to get out of my jeans."

His hands stilled on my hips for a moment before he nodded. "Okay." He kissed me before gently lifting me off of him. "Do you want to wear those sweats from last night?"

I bit my lip as an idea began to form. "Actually…um…would you get into your sweats and I'll…just be in my panties?" I'm sure my face alone could be blamed for global warming at that point. He touched my cheek.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded meekly, and he kissed my forehead.

"I really love you, Ness."

He got changed in the bathroom while I convinced myself to take off my pants. It was harder than I thought it should be. Once I finally did start sliding them off, though, it was like a torrent had been unleashed and I needed Jake back in bed immediately. I stripped my shirt off, too, and silently thanked myself for choosing a matching bra and panty set before our date. It was light gray and not really that sexy, but at least it matched.

Jake came back in a few moments later, and I suddenly felt like I wanted to either tackle him or cover myself. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me, and I swear his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Holy motherfucker," he said softly.

One thing about Jacob was that he hardly ever swore around me. To hear it now confused me. Had I done something wrong? Was he secretly wishing I'd put my shirt back on? I knew my breasts were small, but they wanted some attention, too.

"Is this okay?" I asked hesitantly.

He dropped the jeans he held in his hands by the closet door and walked to me with a look in his eyes that made my stomach flutter. He took my shoulders and kissed me hard. When he pulled back, his eyes moved down my body, resting on my breasts for a moment before he met my eyes again.

"You are so damn sexy."

I was relieved and consumed again by desire. I stared at his shirt for a moment, a small part of me wondering if I dared ask him to take it off. I'd never seen him without a shirt before. I'd seen him undershirts, but right now I really wanted to see his skin. I plucked at the shirt and met his eyes.

"Will you take this off?"

He didn't say anything as he reached behind him to pull up on the back of the shirt. He tossed it over by the closet with his jeans, and I could only stare at him. I understood his curse now. His body was magnificent. I reached up and ran my fingers over his chest, amazed that this man was somehow mine.

"Nessie," he said softly. I looked up and met his eyes. "I need you."

I nodded and reached up to his shoulders. He pulled me close and leaned down to kiss me. We moved to the bed again, and I watched him as he situated himself on his back. Once he was settled, I climbed on top of him. He grabbed my hips tightly and I moaned at the feel of his fingers on my skin. I leaned forward enough to kiss him, and his hands slipped down to grab my butt. He groaned and squeezed me tightly, making me moan with him.

"Show me what to do, Jake," I begged. He took my hips again and pushed gently.

"Move down a little bit."

I followed his lead and moved where he told me. When I felt how aroused he was, my hips bucked into his involuntarily.

"Oh, shit, Nessie. Like that, do it again."

He held my hips tightly as I tried to recreate the action. He helped me figure it out and soon we had a steady rhythm. He took my shoulders and pushed me back.

"Sit up, baby."

I did, and threw my head back with a loud moan as everything between my legs became so much better. I let my hips buck as they wanted as I whimpered and begged and clawed at the muscles of his stomach. His hands moved up my waist and he growled loudly as he grabbed my breasts.

I wanted more. I wanted it all. I closed my eyes and thrust harder, wishing there was no clothing at all between us. My legs started shaking when his thumbs grazed over my nipples quickly and repeatedly. He squeezed hard and growled again.

"Jake…" I wanted the fireworks I'd felt last night. "Oh, God. I think… I…" My brain was officially useless. It wasn't connected to me anymore. I moved faster, hoping that would bring the release I needed.

His hands left my breasts, and he grabbed my hips tightly again. Through my crazed desire, I heard him growling a stream of profanities to rival _The Exorcist_. I grabbed his wrists and leaned back a little further. My muscles tensed and I gasped as the fireworks began. My hips bucked clumsily against him with each wave. His hands kept my hips moving at a semi-steady pace, and as I came down from my high I realized he hadn't gotten his release yet. I moved with him like before and lightly scratched his stomach.

"Shit! Nessie, fuck…" His hands forced my hips to still as his back arched and his hips bucked into me. He moved my hips a little and gasped, his whole body jerking.

I leaned forward and relaxed against him as we both calmed down. I felt again like I should be purring. His hands were stroking my back gently from my shoulders to my hips. I loved how it felt against my skin. I nuzzled my face against his chest and lazily traced his collarbone with my fingers.

A few minutes later, he leaned his head down and kissed my hair. I hadn't realized I was starting to fall asleep until his kiss woke me up. I stretched on top of him and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Thank you."

He chuckled. "Any time, Nessie. I need to get up for a minute, though."

He gently pushed my hips and I nodded as I climbed off to his side. I stayed in bed as he grabbed something from his dresser and went to the bathroom. I'm sure I blushed brightly at the thought of him cleaning himself off. Truthfully, I'd need to clean up when I got home, too.

When he came back, he got into bed and pulled me up close to him. I was happy that he didn't put his shirt back on. I'd run around in my underwear all day long if it meant he'd go shirtless. My fingers could not get enough of his skin.

"I love you, Jake," I said softly, looking up at him as I traced the soft yet defined lines of his abs. He rubbed my back, his fingers playing along my bra. They slipped under a few times, and I shivered at how good it felt.

"Love you, too." He kissed my head.

"What time is it?"

He looked up at the clock on the nightstand, but it was still flashing. He hadn't reset it after the power went out. I couldn't help but frown just a little when he pulled away from me to reach over and grab his watch from beside the blinking clock.

"It is…one o'clock." He turned back to me and continued his exploration of my back.

I nodded and kissed his chest. I knew I'd have to go home tonight. I didn't want to, but there were things I needed to do tomorrow. My parents wanted to go Christmas shopping, and since I had to work during the days and my dad worked at night, all we had was the weekend. I sighed and kissed his chest again.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "Yeah, just thinking about how much I don't want to leave. But sometime tonight, I need to go home."

He kissed my hair. "Okay, but you have to help me clean off the car."

I laughed. "Oh, no," I cried, feigning distress. "I'm stuck here forever. We can't even get _to_ the car."

He pulled me in closer to him. "Fear not, fair lady. I have a snow-blower that will do most of the work for us. As long as nothing's frozen yet, it shouldn't be too hard. And you don't really have to help if you don't want to."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Like I'd let you have all the fun."

He smirked and bent to kiss my lips. "What time do you want to go home?"

I reached up and ran my hands over the growing stubble on his chin. A part of me wondered if he was planning on shaving any time soon. I hoped he didn't. "Before it gets dark. Maybe around four?"

He nodded, and I started scratching his jaw. He lifted his chin and groaned. "That feels good," he said, moving his head around to guide my scratches.

"Does it itch?" I wondered.

"Like hell, which is why I will never grow a beard. But this—yeah, right there—this feels good."

I scratched faster just below his jaw line where he'd said. "Why don't you shave?"

"I'm going to. I didn't this morning because I was otherwise occupied."

I wasn't sure if he was talking about our morning kiss, breakfast, or just me being here in general. Whatever it was, there was a tiny part of me that felt happy I could distract him like that.

When he'd had enough scratching, I trailed my fingers over his shoulders and arms, just enjoying being here with him like this. We were both quiet for a long while, and soon I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness.

I must have fallen asleep, because Jacob woke me up a little while later. He was dressed and sporting a newly-shaved face. I ran my fingers over his smooth jaw as he leaned in to kiss me.

"It's about three-thirty, Ness. We should get up."

I stretched and nodded. "Okay."

I started to get up and suddenly remembered my attire. I blushed hard. Even though he'd seen me, there was something strange about the thought of getting dressed in front of him. He touched my cheek and kissed my forehead before he left the room. I felt bad and hoped he wasn't upset.

I pushed it aside and got dressed, then went out to find him. He smiled at me.

"I'm sorry—"

He shook his head. "Don't be. If you're nervous, I don't want you to push it. I know it's new to you, and I'm not upset. Okay?"

I smiled, relieved and so happy. "Okay."

We got our boots and coats on, and Jake made me take a pair of his gloves since I didn't have any with me. They were huge, of course, but they would be better than nothing.

The sun was shining, and I had to squint against the brightness when we walked outside. The snow was up to my hips, and I stared up at Jacob with wide eyes. He chuckled and took the first step into it.

The snow blower was fun. Jacob showed me how to use it, and I may have been a little cocky after doing half the driveway by myself. Once we'd done the driveway, the path to his door, and the sidewalk in front of his house, we started on the car. There was a good layer of ice on the glass, so I was instructed to just remove the snow from the hood and the trunk while he scraped the windows and got the top.

The car was finally cleaned off fifteen minutes later. He took my hand and started back up the path to go inside and get me ready to leave. I didn't want to leave. I'd had so much fun with him, and I wanted it to last forever. I looked at the snow on either side of the path and formed an idea.

I grabbed his hand as best as I could through the glove and threw my body at the snow. I had planned on taking him down with me, but my hand slipped easily out of the glove and I flew off into the snow by myself.

"Nessie, what the hell?" He stared down at me with a smile playing on his lips as he tried not to laugh.

I laughed as I looked up at him. "That was not at all what I wanted." I stretched my hand out to him and he grabbed it. I tried to yank him down, but he didn't budge. He laughed at me and started picking me up effortlessly.

I threw myself back into the snow and giggled. "The snow's nice. Come lay here with me."

He shook his head. "You'll have to be more convincing than that."

I pouted and started rolling around a little. The snow was freezing, and it wasn't nearly as fun as I wanted it to be. "Please?"

He sighed and started reaching down to pick me up. Before he could reach me, I grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at him. It hit his shoulder, and I giggled as I prepared another handful. He gave me a dark look.

"Really?" he said with a grin.

I nodded and threw the second snowball at him. It hit his arm. He chuckled and grabbed some snow.

"You realize that with you down in the snow like that, I have the perfect advantage? I'm a moving target, and you're a sitting duck."

I chucked another snowball at him, but he dodged it. He threw his snowball at me, and of course it smacked right in the middle of my chest. We both laughed as I struggled to get up. He helped me, and I wondered if he knew I was only planning on attacking again. Once on my feet, I grabbed another handful and chucked it. He wasn't expecting it, and ducked too late. It smacked his ear.

"You little devil," he said in surprise. "Now you're gonna get it."

I dodged his snowball as I gathered up a new one and smacked his leg with it. Then he stopped playing fair and lunged forward, grabbing me up by my waist and lifting me up.

"Hey!" I cried as he threw me over his shoulder. I smacked at his back, laughing as he adjusted me. "Put me down, you brute!"

He laughed and smacked my butt. "Brute? All right, but you asked for it, unfair temptress."

He bent over to put me down in the snow. I grabbed his coat in my free hand and threw my weight back, and somehow it actually worked. He lost his balance and we both ended up in the snow. My cheeks were sore from smiling and laughing so much as I gathered up another handful of snow and chucked it at him. He caught my hand and the snow just fell. He growled playfully as he tugged on my arm and rolled himself over, pulling me with him. I squealed and tried to pull away, but he was too strong.

I landed on him, and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I tried to wriggle free, but with the bulk of my coat and my arms being pinned, I had no leverage.

"You're trapped," he said triumphantly.

I huffed and tried to get away one more time. It was useless, but then I realized something and grinned. "So are you. You can't get up without letting me up, so ha."

He frowned at that for a second, then his eyes lit up and he shrugged as he smirked at me. "I can stay here all night. You're the one with things to do. So, if you want to get up, you have to offer up a sacrifice."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Mr. Grumpy Troll, what do you want?"

He chuckled. "A kiss."

I stretched up to kiss his lips. I could barely reach, but he helped me scoot up a little. I kissed him, a soft kiss, and looked into his eyes. He sighed and shook his head.

"A real kiss, Miss Cullen," he said, his eyes twinkling.

I smiled and kissed him again, making it a good one this time. Everything around me was freezing cold, but his mouth was definitely warm. I kissed him deeply, expecting to just taste him for a moment and then get up. I wasn't planning on getting lost in the kiss. He let my arms go and held my waist securely as I got rid of the glove that had somehow stayed on and reached up to grab his hair.

The snow and the cold disappeared, and all I could feel was him. His body under me, his arms holding me tightly, and his hair in my hands. His hot breath coming faster like mine, his lips and his tongue. Suddenly I wanted what we'd done earlier. My body began throbbing hard, and I moaned into his mouth as I tried to spread my legs. His hands moved down and grabbed my backside, pulling me close to him. I pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, and a cold gust of wind reminded me that we were still outside on his lawn. In the snow.

I cleared my throat and met his eyes. He was giving me the sexiest smirk, and I leaned down to kiss him one more time.

"Is that enough, or do you need more?" Part of me hoped he needed more, but the more responsible part reminded me that I needed to get home tonight.

He kissed my nose. "That's perfect. We should get up."

I nodded and pushed myself off of him. We brushed ourselves off before going back into the house. I realized how cold I was when I was inside, and I shivered hard. We were both wet, and I hated that we couldn't take a shower together to warm up. Then I wondered where that thought came from; was I even ready to shower with him? I blushed at the thought.

"You okay?" he asked, touching my cheek.

I nodded as I got my things together. I didn't have much, since I hadn't been planning on staying with him for so long. "I'm okay. Just thinking about…earlier." I blushed again.

He smiled and kissed me. "Should we do dinner again Wednesday?"

I nodded. "Just dinner, though. I have to work on Thursday."

He pulled me close to him and kissed my hair before making me look up at him. His eyes were serious, and I wondered what I said wrong.

"Nessie, yesterday and today have been some of the best days of my life. I've really loved having you here. I want you to know that I'm not going to expect the things we did to happen all the time. I love you."

I reached up and touched his cheek. "I know, Jake. I love you, too."

He kissed me again. I realized when I turned back to my purse that I was ready to leave. Physically, anyway. Emotionally was a different story. I didn't think I'd ever really be ready to be apart from him. I sighed and smiled up at him.

"I'm ready."

He nodded, and we left. The drive to my house was silent. I knew it was silly, but it felt like so much more of a goodbye than usual. We'd grown so much as a couple over the last two days, and I suddenly wanted nothing more than to be with him all the time.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he walked me up to my door.

I nodded and smiled up at him. "I'm okay. I just don't want to say goodbye."

He pushed my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "I know, honey. I don't either. I'll see you on Wednesday, though, okay?"

I nodded again. "Okay. I love you."

He bent down and I grabbed his shoulders as he kissed me, deepening it briefly.

"I love you, too. Sleep well, stay warm, and tell your parents I said hello when you see them tomorrow."

"Okay." I wasn't sure how I'd be warm without him.

He left after a few more kisses, and I shut the door after his car disappeared around the corner. I took off my coat, smiling as I thought of all the times he'd helped me out of it.

I was still cold from our impromptu snow fight, and I decided a bath sounded great. As I walked down the hall, I felt like I could cry and laugh at the same time. I was so happy about all of the progress we'd made, but I felt so empty without him. As I ran the bath water, I thought of everything we'd done, the things Bella and I had talked about, and what it would take for me to be ready for sex with Jake. On some level, I was ready, but there was a lingering fear that I couldn't get rid of. I decided I'd talk to Bella about it more and hope she had some tips to help me.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought. :)

I'm on Twitter, SheeWolf85


	3. Christmas Eve

A/N: Thank you for all of your support and wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me!

This part gets a little juicier, but I think it's still considered a lime. I have an outtake of this chapter in Jake's POV, if anyone is interested… He's not nearly as fluffy as Nessie is, and tends to swear a lot. Mainly because there's not much sexier than a foul-mouthed Jacob, in my opinion.

The next part in Nessie's POV will be the last. And yes, it will have the real lemon. Yay for citrus!

It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Enjoy!

* * *

Trust Me

Christmas Eve

Lights twinkled, carols played softly through the room, my friends and family talked quietly to each other, and I snuggled myself into Jacob's side as I watched Bella's four-year-old daughter, Megan, play with the other kids.

Christmas Eve was always a big event in my family. We had friends and family we didn't see at any other time of the year come, and it was a huge party. I was excited to have Jacob with me. I introduced him to everyone I knew, excited each time.

Bella's sister-in-law Kate had come with her husband, Garrett, and their two boys, Cameron and Ben. A few people from the hospital where my dad and Edward worked had come as well, some with kids, and there was definitely a full house.

It was six o'clock, and we were almost ready to eat dinner. Bella and I had helped my parents decorate the place, and it was as festive as festive could get. The tree in the corner was huge, but it seemed like the pile of presents under and around it was even bigger.

Jacob's arm around me tightened a little, and I glanced up at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he said softly.

I smiled brightly. "I love you, too. Having fun?"

He nodded and kissed me again. I rested my head on his shoulder again and sighed contentedly. I was looking forward to eleven o'clock when we could go back to his house. I'd be staying the night with Jacob and having a Christmas celebration with his family tomorrow.

I hadn't stayed the night with Jacob since the night the power went out, and I was really excited for it. The last two weeks had been so busy with Christmas preparation that I hardly even had time to have an evening with him. We'd managed to fit a few in, though, and some of them even had more touching.

I was looking forward to more touching tonight. It was a special night, and I was hoping I could give him something he'd enjoy more than usual. I'd talked to Bella at length about what had happened when she was in the hospital, and it made me more comfortable with what I wanted to try tonight. I was still nervous about going all the way, though. She'd given me some advice, and I hoped I could pull off a decent blow job without embarrassing myself.

"Nessie, come here a sec, will you?" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. I kissed Jake's cheek and got up to see what she needed. I noticed mistletoe above the doorway to the kitchen as I passed, and smiled to myself. I wondered what it would take to get Jake under there. Sure, I could kiss him whenever I wanted, but there was something so much more romantic about the idea of kissing him under the mistletoe.

"What's up?" I asked as I walked up to the counter. Mom handed me a big bowl of potato salad.

"Take that to the table, please. Oh, and tell Bella I need Edward in here. I need someone tall to get the Christmas glasses down." Not even my dad could reach those glasses without a chair or stepstool. There was no room for them anywhere else, though, and my mom insisted they be up somewhere where they wouldn't get broken.

I smirked. "Jacob's tall."

She laughed a little. "You can ask him to help if you want. Just someone tall."

"I'm on it."

I took the bowl over to the table and set it down in the middle, adjusting it a little so it looked good with the other bowls already there. On my way back to the living room, I stopped in the doorway and looked over at Jake. He was talking to Megan as she showed him a toy car she'd made with her dad. I smiled to myself; Jake was just too cute around kids. From the look on his face, he was acting like it was the coolest thing in the world when she showed him the hood actually opened. Kate's kids joined in the fun, and two-year-old Ben started climbing on Jake while seven-year-old Cameron told Megan all about cars. He kept looking at Jake as though asking if his facts were true, and Jake would either nod or correct something. It was adorable.

Someone cleared their throat beside me, and I glanced around to see a short-ish, sandy-haired man standing on the other end of the doorway. He smiled a wide, cocky smile and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kyle."

I looked at his hand for a second before I shook it. "Nessie." I had to almost pry my hand out of his, but eventually he gave it back.

He nodded. "Yeah. You, uh, probably don't remember me, but we met last year at Carlisle's award ceremony."

I racked my brain trying to remember this guy. My dad had won the Physician's Recognition Award, and while I remembered that day clearly, this guy was nowhere in any of my memories.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you." I felt bad, but I wasn't going to lie to him.

He shrugged and nodded again. "Hey, don't worry about it. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. You?" I looked back over at Jake. He was still having fun with the kids. I smiled at Ben hanging on Jacob's arm and laughing hysterically.

"I'm great. So, uh, d'you want a drink?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Thank you, but no. I already have a soda by the couch."

"Oh, okay."

I glanced over at Jake, and he looked up at me at the same time. I smiled just as Ben jumped on him, grabbing him around his neck. I heard Jacob's laugh as Ben growled like he was attacking his prey.

"Hey, look at that," Kyle said beside me. He was looking up at the doorway. He met my eyes and pointed to the top of the doorway. "Mistletoe."

I glanced up. "So it is." I prayed he didn't expect a kiss.

Kyle slid up to me, leaned in, and put his arm on the wall behind me. He was just a few inches taller than me, and his face was so close I could feel his breath on me. I pushed my back against the doorframe and cast a quick glance at Jacob. He was staring at Kyle with his eyebrows furrowed. He moved Ben to his side and stood up. Somehow I had a strange feeling that Kyle might lose a limb if he didn't back away quickly.

"You know what they say about mistletoe, right?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

I swallowed. "Um, Kyle. You should know that I have a boyfriend."

Kyle smirked, and it drove away any thoughts of saving his life. "One small kiss won't hurt."

_It might hurt you_, I thought.

Jacob cleared his throat loudly. Kyle's smirk disappeared as he glanced over. He did a double-take, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping as he stared up at Jacob. Jacob folded his arms and gave Kyle a hard glare.

"Did you need something?" Jacob asked.

"Kyle, this is my boyfriend, Jacob. Jake, this is Kyle."

Jake nodded once, not taking his eyes off Kyle. Kyle cleared his throat and backed away from me.

"Um, hi. No, I didn't need anything. Uh, it was nice seeing you again, Nessie."

I smiled, barely holding back my snicker. "You too."

Kyle left and I turned to look up at Jake. He touched my cheek and bent to kiss my forehead. "You okay?"

I laughed a little and nodded. "Of course I'm fine, Jake. But you know, there _is_ mistletoe up there."

He chuckled. "So that's what was going on. Well, mistletoe or not, only I get to kiss you. I hope that's okay."

I stood on my toes and kissed his jaw. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He kissed my lips, leaning his head down to reach me even when I was on my toes, and suddenly I remembered what my mom had said about someone tall. I pulled back and grabbed his hand.

"My mom needs you. Come here."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

In the kitchen, mom was mixing the fruit salad together. She gave me an impatient look for taking so long, but smiled at Jake.

"Oh, good! I need some glasses from the top cupboard. Could you reach them for me?"

Jake helped like I knew he would. Fifteen minutes later we were rounding everyone up for dinner. According to my mother, Christmas Eve was the biggest dinner event of the entire year, bar none. Not even Thanksgiving dinner could top it for her. The kids all sat at a separate table set up in the kitchen while the rest of us adults sat in at the extra-long dining room table. Once the prayer was said, everyone started digging in and dishing their plates. As we ate, conversations started up around the table. I noticed Kyle sitting a few seats down on the other side of the table, carefully keeping his eyes off me. I smiled to myself.

Not surprisingly, the kids were done eating before the adults were. They were already bouncing off the walls in anticipation of presents. My mom was able to somewhat calm them with pie. Once everyone was done eating, we all started moving to the living room.

Megan, Ben, Cameron, and the other children, Andy, William, Beth, and Ciara, were running around excitedly as we took our time. Megan ran up to Bella and tugged hard on her hand.

"Come on, Mom, it's present time!" The little girl tugged harder, and Bella laughed.

"Okay, honey, calm down." She followed Megan to the living room and sat down close to the tree. Jake and I sat down on the couch where we had been before dinner, and I curled myself up into his side. Everyone else came in and sat down, getting ready for the hyperactive kids to get even more excited.

"Okay, who wants to play Santa?" my dad asked.

Megan jumped up and waved. "Me! I do, I do. Please?"

Dad chuckled and handed her a candy cane. "All right Miss Claus, start handing out presents."

Megan squealed and waved the candy cane like wand as she grabbed the first present. She looked at the tag and turned to Bella with wide eyes.

"It has a 'R' in it," she said as she handed the present to Bella. Bella chuckled and took the present.

"Renesmee," Bella said, and pointed at me. "It's for Aunt Renesmee."

Megan skipped over to me and set the present in my lap before going back for more presents. I looked at the tag; it was from my parents.

It took a while, but eventually everyone had their presents. The kids were all fidgeting impatiently until they were told to go for it. Simultaneously, they all ripped into their first package. I smiled as I gingerly picked at the tape on my first one. Jacob gave me a lopsided smirk and ripped the paper for me. I rolled my eyes at him and softly elbowed his side before finishing the tear.

The kids got a crapload of presents each, and soon they were all but swimming in paper. Megan was overjoyed with her new Barbie car, puzzles, and Disney movies. Cameron stood up and shouted to the whole room that he'd gotten a real-life science kit and all the stuff he needed to make slime. Ben was begging Kate to let him open the building blocks he'd gotten, but she kept telling him to wait until they went home.

I'd gotten a new iPod from my parents since my last one had died a tragic, snowy death the previous month. Mom and Dad liked the picture frame I'd made for them, and the picture of Jake and I that I'd put in it. Bella and Edward had gotten a similar present. I was all kinds of crafty this year. Jacob gave me the most beautiful silver bracelet. He didn't have a wrapped present from me; he was getting his later tonight.

Edward and Bella had given Jacob a new pair of earrings, and I suppressed the urge to scowl at them. I liked Jake's silver studs. The new earrings were thick silver hoops with a ball on the bottom. He put one in, and the first thing I thought was how hard it would be to twist hoops. I pushed the thought away and kissed his cheek when he asked me if I liked them. They did look good, and I figured I'd find a way to make them work.

Once presents were done, all the kids went to sit near their parents while my dad read ''Twas the Night before Christmas.' Jake held me against his side tightly and I nuzzled my face into his neck as I listened. Shortly after the story, those with kids left to get them into bed. None of them objected to going to bed; they were too excited for the gifts Santa would bring. I almost felt bad for the parents who would probably be up another few hours getting things ready for the morning.

Jake and I left at eleven thirty. I didn't argue when he helped me take my coat off.

"Merry Christmas, Nessie," he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

I grabbed his shoulders and stood on my toes to deepen the kiss. He pulled me close, gripping my shirt near my hips.

I licked my lips when we pulled apart, and he smirked as he touched my bottom lip. "Merry Christmas to you, too," I said. "I think I'm ready for bed." I was very ready for bed.

He kissed my forehead and took my bag for me as he led the way to his bedroom. He got changed in his bathroom while I changed quickly. I'd brought my own pajamas this time, and I smoothed down the silk, knee-length black nightgown as I waited for him to come back.

He put his clothes by his closet and walked up to me. "You're very beautiful," he said softly, running his hand down my side. I shivered.

"Thank you."

We got into bed, and I snuggled up to his side contemplating how I was going to start things. I knew he was not expecting anything to happen since it was so late and we had another big day tomorrow. He closed his eyes and I took a deep breath. Bella had given me some advice, but now when I needed it I couldn't remember anything she'd said. I licked my lips and reached up. I kissed his neck as I skimmed my fingertips over his jaw to his ear. I took the hoop between my fingers and smiled when I discovered that the ball on the bottom twisted. It wasn't the same, though. I kissed his neck again and shifted so I could reach higher. One of his hands slid up and down my arm, gently teasing my skin, while the other rubbed my back. He lifted his chin a little and I smirked to myself as I placed a series of soft kisses from his jaw line to his shoulder. I was kissing my way back up when he turned his head to kiss me back. I was still playing with his earring, and I felt the hard tug as it slipped from my fingers.

"I'm sorry," I said, horrified. "Are you okay?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He kissed me, the hand on my back pulling me a little closer to him. I took his earring again and tried to determine how bad it was.

"Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head and moved down a little to kiss my jaw. "What would have hurt me?" He was close to my ear, and his voice made me shiver.

I tugged very lightly on his earring. "This." I'd heard horror stories about people getting their ears ripped because their earring was caught on something. It was part of the reason I'd never gotten mine pierced.

I could feel his smile against my neck. "That didn't hurt, Nessie. It would take a lot more than that, trust me."

I felt better knowing I hadn't hurt him, and relaxed as he continued his kisses on my throat.

I tried to keep enough focus to remember what I was doing. He licked my neck and grabbed my thigh, pulling my leg over his and my hips closer. I gasped and grabbed his hair, my train of thought gone completely until I felt how aroused he was.

_Oh, right._

He bit me gently just below my ear, and I moaned loudly as I thrust my hips into him. It seemed I had a decision to make. I knew he'd be happy just moving our bodies together, but I had a feeling he'd be even happier with my mouth on him. He grabbed my butt hard and shoved his hips forward.

I pushed on his shoulders and smiled at him when he pulled back.

"You okay?" he asked, his eyes heavy with lust.

I nodded and kissed his lips gently. "I want to do something tonight."

From the way his eyes darkened and his breath quickened, I knew he knew that the 'something' I was referring to had something to do with sex.

"What do you want, honey?" His hand rubbed my thigh roughly. It felt so good.

"I have a special Christmas present for you," I said. I realized that this was it; I was going to give Jacob a blow job. I grabbed his earring and tugged gently. It helped. "Um, it's not sex." I swallowed hard and blushed.

Jacob nodded and kissed my nose. "That's okay." He waited as I tried to calm down enough to say it. He kissed me again after a moment. "If you're not ready, please don't push yourself. I love you, and it would kill me if I made you uncomfortable like that."

I smiled. "I know, Jake. I want to do this, though. I might need your help." Bella and her advice could only get me so far. I'd never even seen a naked man outside of art, books, and educational television.

He nodded. "What do you need?"

I licked my lips and sucked in a deep breath. "I want to…um..." Dammit, if I couldn't say it, it wouldn't happen. I glanced up at him briefly before I closed my eyes and spit it out. "I want to suck your dick." Oh, wow, that sounded horribly dirty. I cringed at the words, praying he wouldn't be disgusted with me.

He was frozen beside me. If it wasn't so quiet I that I could hear his breaths, I would have said he wasn't even breathing. I opened my eyes slowly, half expecting to see him staring at me like I was out of my mind.

He was staring at me. There was no trace of disgust or revulsion anywhere in his face or eyes, though. Instead, the lust in his eyes made them burn brightly.

"Jake?" I asked after a second.

He cleared his throat and his hand started rubbing my thigh again. Harder. More desperately.

"Are you sure, Nessie?"

I nodded and slowly slid my hand over his stubble to his neck, then down his chest. He whimpered when I reached the middle of his stomach.

"Will you show me how?" I asked.

He rolled to his back, taking me with him. The hand on my back grabbed the back of my neck, and he pulled me close to kiss me hard. My fingers reached the waistband of his sweats, and his hand fisted in my hair. I was half on autopilot as I hazily decided whether I should continue my trek down over his pants or under. I tested the waters by slipping my fingers under the band. He half-growled, half-whimpered into my mouth and shifted his hips. The part of me that was capable of paying attention smiled at the effect I had on him.

My fingers faltered when I reached what I assumed was his arousal. He surprised me by grabbing my arm and pushing me back a little. I looked up at him, worried I'd done something wrong. He took two deep breaths before he touched my cheek and smiled.

"I love you, Nessie."

I kissed his lips softly. "I love you, too."

"This is a big step for us, baby. Believe me, I want this. I want it more than I can say. But I know you're nervous and I can't just let this happen without making sure you're okay. Have you ever done anything like this before?"

I was pretty sure he knew I hadn't. I shook my head anyway, and blushed brightly.

He nodded like he'd been expecting that answer. "That's okay. How much experience have you had with…men?"

I swallowed hard and licked my lips before answering. "Just what I've done with you."

He nodded again and kissed me softly. "Okay. I want you to take your time and make sure you're comfortable. Don't be ashamed to ask me anything. Before we start, though, I need to know what you want me to do when I finish."

I bit my lip, confused already. "What do you mean?"

"When I come. It'll be a mess, and I'm not coming in your mouth."

I got it, and was thankful that he didn't want to do that. I remembered something Bella had said about swallowing, and it sounded pretty disgusting. "Um, what do you think?"

He thought about it for a second before his eyes brightened. He pulled away from me and he got up to dig in his closet. He got back in bed with a dirty shirt, and I was thoroughly confused. He chuckled and touched my raised eyebrow.

"When I tell you, pull back and I'll use this, okay?"

I understood then and nodded. "Thank you."

He sat up and took off his shirt, then kissed me when he lay back down. "We're going to do this at your pace. Take your time and don't make yourself uncomfortable."

I nodded again and kissed his jaw. As I kissed him down his throat, he adjusted himself and curled his arm around my back. I felt a little better about this now that he knew and accepted my inexeperience.

I took my time as I kissed him, exploring his body in a way I'd never been able to before. His skin was sweet but salty, and he whimpered just a tiny bit when I licked his nipple. I suddenly wanted him to do it to me. I wanted him to kiss me the way I was kissing him. The thought turned me on more than I expected to.

I had to reposition myself when I reached his stomach. I got up on my knees and continued the path down his stomach, scratching his skin lightly as I went. His hand rubbed my back gently for a moment before slipping down to my backside. I wondered if it was possible for him to touch me while I touched him.

I stopped at the waistband of his pants, suddenly nervous again. I took a deep breath and licked him one more time, just above the fabric, then looked up at him. His hand rubbed up my back as he opened eyes to look at me. I licked my lips and picked lightly at the waistband.

"Um, can you…take these off?" There, I said it. And I blushed hard. I wasn't sure if I was nervous about touching him, or nervous that I'd be terrible at it. He touched my cheek and nodded.

Without a word, he lifted his hips and began taking the pants off. I found myself averting my eyes, looking up at his headboard or down at the sheets, even at his shoulders. Anywhere but…there. When the sweats hit the floor and he relaxed again, I realized I had no choice. I could tell him I wasn't ready for this and to wait, but I really didn't want to. I was ready for this. I wanted to please him and move forward with our relationship. And like he'd said, this was a big step for us. I wanted to take it.

I sucked up my nervousness and looked down at his hips. I had an idea of what he would look like from what education I'd had, but none of that had prepared me for how…beautiful he was. I never thought I'd consider a man's arousal beautiful, but Jake was. He was hard and waiting, just for me.

He touched my cheek, and I looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I realized I must have hesitated and stared at him for two minutes or more.

"I'm okay, Jake. I love you."

He nodded and ran his fingers down my arm. "I love you, too."

I licked my lips and turned my attention back to his arousal. Hesitantly, I lifted my hand and touched his hip. I slid my fingers over his skin, and he squirmed just a little as I finally reached my destination. I was amazed at how much softer this skin was than the rest of his body. Soft, yet…hard. I gently touched him from the tip down to the base. From what Bella had told me, I knew the basics of what I would be doing. I wrapped my fingers around him, and glanced up.

"Is this okay?" I asked.

He nodded and touched my cheek. "So perfect," he said softly. I noticed that he was breathing heavily.

I nodded and looked back down at my hand on him. I started moving, amazed at the odd texture. I could feel the veins under his skin, but it didn't make me sick the way I'd thought it would. It was arousing. I rubbed a light circuit, afraid of moving too fast when I could feel his skin stretching. Bella had said something about lubrication, and that my spit would work. I hadn't really understood until now. I didn't want to hurt him. As I moved, I noticed his hand on the bed grab the sheets.

"Is this right?" I asked hesitantly. Was there something else I should be doing?

He nodded. "That's…" he hesitated as I moved again. I remembered something else Bella had said and squeezed my fingers around him lightly. He gasped a little. "Fuck."

"Do you like that?"

He nodded, and I squeezed him again. He whimpered. I felt triumphant; something I did made him whimper! I kept up the action, hoping to make it happen again. His hand on the sheet tightened, and his hand on my back slipped down to my backside again. I noticed a bead of something clear forming on his tip. I remembered something I once read about pre-cum and wondered if that was what was happening. I watched him closely as I moved, and the bead got a little bigger.

After a few passes, I wanted to move on. Bella had told me the best way was to pretend I had a Popsicle. I had to laugh; this was nothing like a Popsicle. But, it was better than having no start at all. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and then leaned in to lightly lick his tip. He tasted weird, a little salty and bitter, but not really bad. He gasped, and his hand flew to my hair. I smiled to myself and opened my mouth to take him in. It felt weird, but he moaned and grabbed my hair tightly. I wished I could see his face. I tried to look up at him, but I couldn't without pulling away.

I pushed myself down a little further, taking more of him in my mouth. I had my hand firmly at the base, and tried to move down far enough that my lips would meet my hand. I almost made it when he touched the back of my throat, and I gagged. I pulled back and took a deep breath to calm my stomach.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice grainy.

I nodded and wiped my mouth. "I'm okay. How am I doing so far?"

His hand in my hair loosened its grip and he ran his fingers down my back. "So good, baby. You are fucking amazing."

I smiled and turned back to him, taking his tip in my mouth again. I worked my way down, more aware of my limit this time. When I'd gone as far as I could go, I pulled back up slowly. He cursed again and grabbed my hair when I started back down.

The next time I went up, I moved my hand up as well. There was more lubrication from my mouth, and I used it as I moved down to let my fingers slide easily over his skin. He hissed as I moved, his hand in my hair guiding me down as I moved. I began to wonder if there was something he particularly liked. I pulled back and looked up at him, but kept moving my hand.

"Jake?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at me, humming.

"Is there something that you really like? Something that makes this better?"

He nodded. "Keep that up, Ness." I moved back down, his hand guiding me again. "Move a little faster," he said. I tried to move faster like he'd asked, and he hissed. "Fuck…more, baby. Suck it faster." His hand helped me quicken my pace even more. I was amazed at how much this aroused me, and how hard my body was throbbing. I thought about asking him to touch me, and it made me moan.

He gasped and his back arched.

"Do that again," he begged, his voice urgent. "Fuck, please, moan again."

I did, dragging it out. He hardened even more, his hand pushing me a little further.

"Twist your hand, honey." He whimpered and cursed again when I did.

I was feeling more confident than before, and mentally gathered what he'd liked. As I twisted my hand, I moaned again. He hissed and arched his back again. He was much harder than he had been when I first started, and his hand in my hair was shaking a little bit. I squeezed my fingers around him as I twisted, and he groaned loudly as he tugged on my hair.

I moved back and looked up at him, wondering if I'd done something wrong. He grabbed the shirt, and I understood.

"Fuck, Nessie, I'm going to come. Keep rubbing, please." He put the shirt over himself, and I kept moving my hand. It wasn't long before he began to pulse in my hand. His hips bucked up, and he growled. I was amazed at how he moved when he climaxed. Every muscle seemed tense, even the pulsating ones I was still rubbing. When he did relax, it seemed every part of him went limp except his arousal. I could tell he wasn't nearly as hard as he had been before, but it took longer to relax than the rest of him.

He took the shirt and cleaned himself and my hand off before tossing it over by his closet. I grinned up at him, and he gave me a lazy smile. I moved up to lie next to him and kissed his neck. He kissed my forehead and pulled me a little closer to him.

"I love you, Nessie. Thank you for that; it was incredible."

I looked up at him and he kissed my lips. I reached up to touch his cheek, but hesitated. Should I wash my hands before I touch him again? He put his hand over mine, pushing it to his face. He smirked and rubbed his thumb over my fingers. I smiled and kissed his chin.

"You're welcome, Jake."

I rested my head back down on his shoulder and closed my eyes, thinking about what just happened. I was proud of myself for being able to pull it off. I had been nervous that I wouldn't be able to please him, but the fact that I'd made him climax pushed that away. Then I remembered something I'd heard one day from a classmate in school. It wasn't a conversation involving me, but I'd been listening in when I probably shouldn't have. A group of girls were talking to each other and one told the other that a man would climax even it was terrible, if the girl kept it up long enough. I wondered if I'd just kept it up long enough. Was Jake really satisfied?

I chewed on my lip as I thought about it. Jake had seemed pleased. He'd said it was incredible. But what if…? I sighed and reached up to tug on his earring. It was getting easier to play with the hoop, and I found that I could do much more with it than I could with the stud.

His fingers grazed up my arm and he kissed my forehead. "Everything okay?" he asked. He'd figured out what it meant when I messed with his earring. I looked up at him, nervous again. He touched my cheek and furrowed his brow. "What's wrong, honey?"

I licked my lips and took a deep breath. I could just ask him. He'd tell me the truth, if I asked him the right way. "Can I ask you something? About…um…about what just happened?" I blushed hard.

He nodded and tightened his arm around me. "What is it?"

I tugged harder on the hoop and closed my eyes. "Was it really okay?" I made myself open my eyes and look up at him.

He furrowed his brow slightly and kissed me hard. When he pulled back, he cleared his throat. "Yes, Nessie. It was so much more than okay. It was really amazing."

I smiled, all of my doubt chased away by the truthfulness in his voice and his eyes. "I love you."

He ran his fingers up my back to my neck as he kissed me by my ear. "I love you, too. Are you tired?"

I was tired, and we needed to sleep so we could get up and have Christmas at his sister's house. I nodded and nuzzled my face in his shoulder. "I am."

He shifted, and I remembered that he still hadn't put his pants back on. I also realized that I didn't care. I smiled to myself and kissed his shoulder as we got comfortable. He held me tightly, and I wound one of my legs around his.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Jake. Merry Christmas."

He kissed my hair. "Merry Christmas, Nessie."

* * *

"How does this look?" I asked as I stepped out into the bedroom. Jake was putting on a tie, and turned to look at me. He raised his eyebrows as his eyes raked over my dress.

"Damn, woman."

I blushed and looked down. The dress had a wide neckline and went off my shoulders with long sleeves. It hugged my body to my hips, where it loosened and flowed out around my feet. It was dark forest green and sparkled a little. I loved it, but rarely had an occasion to wear it.

He walked over to me and lifted my chin so he could kiss me. "You are very sexy."

I smiled and reached up to fix his tie. "So are you." He smirked.

As much as I wanted to spend the rest of the day in the bedroom with him, we had only thirty minutes before we had to leave, and I still had to do my hair. I stood on my toes and kissed his jaw before going back to the bathroom. I left my hair down and let it curl how it wanted down my back. I pinned the front back with some green clips that matched the dress, checked my appearance in the mirror, and declared myself done. I smiled at my reflection before going back out to the bedroom.

I met Jake in the living room, and soon we were off to his sister's house for the Christmas party.

I'd met most of his family during the six months that we'd been dating, and most of them liked me. Or at least accepted me. There were some—one, to be exact—who seemed to hate me, though. Leah Clearwater was not actually part of Jake's family, but she was close enough to be invited to all family functions. Every time we got together, she would glare at me like I was single-handedly destroying her life. I got the feeling that she liked Jake, but I never brought it up and neither did she. I ignored her as much as I could and kept myself securely at Jake's side whenever possible.

Leah's brother, Seth, was the polar opposite of her. He and Jake were good friends, and he was always nice to me. When Jake had to leave the room to help his sister or do whatever it was he needed to do, I tried to stay by Seth. When they both had to leave, I sat on the couch in the nearly deserted living room and watched the lights on the tree twinkle.

I almost groaned out loud when Leah came in and sat next to me.

"Well, hello," she said a little sarcastically. "It's _so_ nice to see you here."

I almost rolled my eyes. Leah never passed up an opportunity to try to make me feel like shit. Sometimes it worked, but this time I was determined to let it slide.

"It's nice to see you, too, Leah. How have you been?" I tried to play the saint, forgive her of everything that had happened between us and be sociable.

She looked down at her fingernails and shrugged. "I've been okay. My job is a huge waste of time, and I don't make nearly enough. But that's enough about me, what have you been up to lately?"

I was careful as I answered her, not sure what it was she wanted. "Just getting things ready for the holidays."

She nodded, still looking at her fingernails. "Any progress with Jake?" She met my eyes with a one-sided smile that looked a little devious.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged again and lost the smirk as she looked up and tried to appear innocent. "Well, I heard that you two haven't had sex yet. Is that true?"

My first thought was to ask her why it mattered. I was surprised, that, that she even knew that. "Where did you hear that?" I swallowed, wondering briefly if Jake had talked to her about us.

"Oh, I just overheard Jake and Seth talking, and he mentioned it. I thought it was interesting. You've been together for how long now? Six months?" I nodded. "Six months and you still haven't slept with him. He's not the kind of guy to wait so long. When Jake and I were together, we fucked almost every day."

I tried to control my shock and the sickening pressure that began building in my chest. Jake and I had talked a little about his past relationships in the first few months of ours. I knew that Jake had been with other women, and I also knew that I was the first woman he'd ever really loved. Leah's talk of being with Jake made me sad that she'd had a part of him I didn't know yet. But as I thought about it, I knew I had a much bigger, more everlasting part of him that she would never know. I pushed aside the slight weight on my chest and lifted my chin, making myself straighten up.

"And how many times did he tell you that he loved you?" I asked haughtily. I didn't want to be a bitch to anyone here, but I wasn't going to let her stomp on me.

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "You think you're so damn special."

"Yes, I do, because he always makes me feel special…and loved." I stood up and walked to the kitchen to see if there was anything I could do to help. Even if there wasn't anything, I wouldn't let myself be alone with that woman. I didn't need it.

Rachel let me help set the table for dinner, and as I did, I thought about what Leah had said. I believed Jake when he said he loved me and wasn't hurried to have sex. Suddenly, I wanted to, though. I was ready and I wanted to more than ever before.

I made myself calm down and think it through. This time, I would do that. I wasn't sure if I wanted it because I wanted it, or if I wanted it because of what Leah had said. It wouldn't be fair to either of us to make that move out of spite for that horrible woman.

As we sat down for dinner, Jake beside me again, I decided I would wait a few days. I would give myself time to calm down, and if I still wanted it, I'd talk to him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of it, and what you think about a JPOV outtake of this chapter.

I'm on Twitter, SheeWolf85


	4. Christmas Eve  Jacob

A/N: Here is the outtake from Christmas Eve in Jacob's POV. Fair warning, he's a lot less fluffy than Nessie. And he likes to swear a lot.

It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Enjoy!

* * *

Trust Me

Christmas Eve – Jacob

"So you're ditching us on Christmas Eve?"

I rolled my eyes, not at all surprised by the melodrama Leah showed up with. Leah was not technically family, but I considered her brother my brother, which meant she was sort of important. Or whatever.

"Yes, Leah. I'm ditching you because I made plans _a month ago_ to spend the night with my girlfriend."

Leah huffed and crossed her arms. I was not in the mood for this. I was trying to get the house cleaned up so Nessie could stay with me. And I still had to shower and get dressed and figure out how the hell I was going to wrap her present. I had four hours to get it all done.

I put the last of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, added soap, and started it. Leah was still propped up against the counter, glaring at me. I glared right back as I walked past her to the living room. She followed me, but only to lean against the entertainment center as I picked up the DVD cases I had on the coffee table.

"You know, if you're just here to give me grief about Nessie, you can leave. I'm not putting up with it today." I put the DVDs away and tried my best to ignore Leah.

She huffed again. "I'm not just here to give you grief about the little monster," she said disdainfully.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fist. Leah had been doing everything she could to piss me off since I first announced I had a girlfriend, but the thing that got to me the most was her teasing about Nessie's name. Leah was damn lucky she was a girl. I wouldn't hit a girl. I wasn't too sure how I felt about strangling, though. I stood up and turned to her.

"Then why the hell _are_ you here?"

She just shrugged. "I wanted to see you. It is Christmas Eve, after all."

She tried to look up at me innocently. Leah was anything but innocent. She was shrewd and careless and didn't care who got trampled when she was angry. Her dark brown eyes had no effect on me.

"You've seen me. Merry Christmas. Now leave. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow at Rachel's."

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Let the little ho steal you away from us. I'm done caring."

Fuck the 'never hit a girl' rule. Leah wasn't a girl, anyway. She was a fucking demon. I very nearly smacked her. If she hadn't moved so damn fast, I might have. The door slammed behind her, and I took a minute to cool off. Instead of dwelling on her comment, I tried to forget it and finish straightening the house. I thought about Nessie as I did, which helped. Nessie always calmed me.

I thought about the day we met. My sister, Rachel, had sent me to the store for Jell-O, cake mix, napkins, and paper plates for her son's birthday party. I was the only one not directly involved in planning or decorating, so I was the one who had to go.

I was looking at the plates when I saw her. She walked past me, stopped to grab a package of sandwich bags, and smiled at me.

It was like a movie where everything was in slow motion and she literally glowed as her lips turned up in a soft and beautiful smile. Her soft copper-colored hair was tied back in a pony tail that fell down over her shoulder, and her light brown eyes sucked me in. I all but forgot about what I was doing when she turned away from me. My feet carried me after her, and I silently begged her to turn around and smile again.

Three aisles later, I realized that I was stalking her. I kept staring at her ass as she walked. She had the nicest ass I'd ever seen. Every now and then, she'd stop, look at something on a shelf, and I'd notice her cast a quick, nervous glance back at me. She'd noticed me following her. I had to think of something. I'd beg her to talk to me, tell me her name… anything.

Another two aisles had gone by, and I still didn't know what to say. She surprised me by squaring her shoulders, turning around and demanding to know what hell I wanted. Her hands were on her hips, her brow was furrowed, her eyes were wide with fear and determination, and she was fucking _gorgeous_. I'll admit I was a little stunned. It took me a minute to remember how to talk. I said the first thing that came to my mind. She seemed hesitant as she walked with me back to where the Jell-O was.

By the time I actually made it back to Rachel's, I had Nessie's name, her phone number, and a permanent impact on my heart.

It didn't take long to realize that she was hesitant about even having a relationship. I made it my mission to prove to her that I could be what she needed. We'd dated for a month before she let me kiss her. Another two weeks before she let me kiss her with tongue. Had it been any other woman, I would have been out of there so fast I'd leave a trail of fire. But it was Nessie, and we'd gone on one date before I realized I was already in love with her. I didn't even know it was possible. I'd never believed all that girly crap like love at first sight and whatnot, but this girl had me by the balls from the first smile.

So instead of trying to push for sex like I might have in any other relationship, I moved at her pace. I was not going to be stupid and fuck this up. She was too important to me.

Finally showered and everything straightened, I got her present out of my desk drawer. It was a thin silver bracelet with a little heart that dangled from the clasp. I dug around in my closet until I found a small enough box that I could use. Thankfully, it was empty. I glanced at the clock as I got out the wrapping paper Nessie had left here when she wrapped some presents a few days ago. There wasn't much paper, but there was enough. I had half an hour to get the thing wrapped and get dressed.

"Shit." I might not make it.

I did make it. I'm sure the box had the worst wrapping job known to man, but it was wrapped and I was on my way to pick Nessie up on time.

Nessie was gorgeous as usual, and I told her so as I kissed her. She blushed, and I touched her cheek. Nessie's blush was the best. It accentuated her freckles and the intoxicating beauty of her eyes.

"You look good, too," she said softly. I smirked and kissed her again before we left. I hadn't really dressed up much, just a pair of slacks and a button-up shirt. She'd dressed in a black skirt with a light yellow top that hugged her body perfectly. Like the pervert I was, I couldn't wait to get my hands on her breasts again.

I'd gotten to touch her a few times over the last few weeks, and damn, she was definitely worth the wait. There was not one part of her that I had not touched, at least outside of clothing. I hoped that someday soon I'd get to really touch her and taste her nipples, maybe even fuck her with my fingers. Damn, I started getting hard just thinking about it.

I had to push thoughts of being with her away when we got to her parents'. Esme and Carlisle Cullen were two of the nicest people I'd ever met, aside from Nessie. Esme was always welcoming and polite, and Carlisle was full of compassion. It didn't surprise me that they'd raised Nessie. She had a little bit of both of them in her, only she made it better.

Nessie took me around and introduced me to people, and almost every one of them looked more than a little surprised when she told them I was her boyfriend. They gave her this look like, '_Him? Why him?_' and every time I wanted to carry her away. _Yes_, I wanted to say to every new person that looked at us like we were polar opposites, _she chose me, now get over it._ It still amazed me that somehow, she _had_ chosen me.

Eventually, introductions were over, and I was able to hold her close to me on the couch. She leaned into me, her head on my shoulder, as we watched the little kids of the family playing in the middle of the living room. They were cute kids, especially Bella's daughter, Megan. She looked like the pictures I'd seen of Nessie at that age, only Megan had brown hair like her mother. It made me wonder what our kids would look like, if we ever had any. If we had a girl, I imagined she'd look just like Nessie with her soulful eyes and ski-jump nose. If we had a boy, he'd be more like me. A little sturdier, but he'd still have her kindness.

I tightened my arm around her, hoping that someday we could get married and have kids. It was probably years away, but I was willing to wait as long as she needed.

She looked up at me, and I met her eyes. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She smiled brightly, and it lit up her whole face. "I love you, too. Having fun?"

I nodded and kissed her again, and she laid her head back down on my shoulder. She sighed happily, and it made me happy to hear it. I went back to watching the kids and daydreaming about what our kids would be like until Nessie's mom called her into the kitchen. She kissed me before she left, and I watched her ass as she walked away.

A few minutes later, Megan came up to me with a little toy car. She was not shy at all.

"Look!" she said excitedly, shoving the car in my face. I smiled and held it away a little so I could look at it. It was a black Corvette from a do-it-yourself kit.

"That's pretty cool. Did you do that all by yourself?"

She smiled a huge, Bella-like smile. "No," she giggled, "my daddy helped. He said I'm not old enough to use the glue by myself. And look at this!" She opened the hood and smiled brightly.

I nodded. "Wow, that's awesome. Do you know what kind of car this is?"

She looked at it for a second. Before she could respond, Bella's two-year-old nephew climbed up on the couch and jumped on me.

"Ben!" Kate, Ben's mother, called, putting her book down. Ben froze, and I shook my head.

"He's fine, I don't mind." I reached behind me and poked his side, and he giggled as he continued. I really didn't mind; I'd always loved kids. Kate nodded and picked up her book again.

"It's a Corvette, right?" Cameron asked. He was Ben's older brother. He looked over at me, and I nodded. Megan held the car up for him, and he took it. "This one's a ZR1. It's the best of all Corvettes." He glanced up at me, and I nodded again. He knew his cars; I was impressed. He told Megan some facts about the car, and I only had to correct him twice, once on the horsepower, and once on the brakes. I was sure Megan didn't understand a word either of us was saying, but it was nice to see a seven-year-old so much into cars. Megan did ask a question or two, and I held up my arm for Ben to use as a swing. He thought that was hilarious.

I realized that Nessie had been gone for a while, and looked over to where she'd gone. She was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, and I relaxed when I saw her. Ben let go of my arm and jumped on me again, grabbing me around my neck as he growled. I chuckled and reached back to tickle him.

I'd almost gotten Ben to give in when I looked over and saw Nessie pinned against the wall by another man. He was leaning in, too damn close for a casual conversation. I moved Ben aside and got up, the need to claim my territory so strong I could taste it. I checked myself as I walked over to them, telling myself over and over again that this was her family's Christmas Eve party and it wouldn't be appreciated if I 'accidentally' landed someone in the hospital. But dammit, that was my girl he was messing with.

Instead of punching him in the gut, I cleared my throat. It seemed to work, and he looked more than a little flustered when he looked over at me.

"Did you need something?" I asked. It was better than what I really wanted to say, anyway. _Back off, fuckwit, this is _my_ girl._

Nessie looked up at me nervously. "Kyle, this is my boyfriend, Jacob. Jake, this is Kyle."

I really didn't care what his name was. I nodded once just to show her that I wasn't going to go caveman on her, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I watched him closely for any sign that he was going to try to make a move.

Dickface cleared his throat and took a step back.

"Um, hi. No, I didn't need anything." _Damn straight, you didn't._ He turned back to Nessie, and I narrowed my eyes. "Uh, it was nice seeing you again, Nessie." _I'm sure it was. Now leave before I break your fucking legs._

Nessie smiled. "You too." Always polite, even in the face of the enemy. God, I loved her.

He finally left, and I turned my attention back to Nessie. She didn't look upset, but she did blush a little when she met my eyes. I touched her cheek and kissed her forehead. "You okay?"

She nodded and laughed. "Of course I'm fine, Jake. But you know, there _is_ mistletoe up there."

Oh, the little fucker thought he had a chance because of Christmas foliage. I laughed. "So that's going on. Well, mistletoe or not, only I get to kiss you. I hope that's okay." I knew it was.

She stood on her toes, stretching to reach high enough to kiss my jaw. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I leaned down and kissed her sweet lips, happier than I probably should have been at her acceptance. I knew that she wouldn't kiss anyone else and that she was mine as much as I was hers, but it felt so good to hear her say it. Suddenly she pulled back and grabbed my hand.

"My mom needs you. Come here."

Uh… "Okay?"

Esme was mixing some kind of fruity something in a huge bowl when we walked into the kitchen. She shot Nessie a strange look before smiling up at me.

"Oh, good! I need some glasses from the top cupboard. Could you reach them for me?"

I smiled and nodded, getting the glasses she indicated down. It wasn't even a stretch for me. Nessie helped Esme finish getting everything ready, and soon we were all instructed to sit at the table. Megan, Ben, and William whined about having to sit at the little kids' table, but soon they had food to keep them occupied.

Everything was delicious. Esme kept urging people to eat more, so I did. Nessie and I shared a piece of pie, and soon we were moving back to the living room. The kids were jumping all over the place, smiling and laughing. They reminded me of little bouncy balls as they ran past us to the living room. Megan dragged Bella along, hopping up and down the whole way.

Once we got settled in the living room, Nessie by my side on the couch again, Carlisle came in brandishing a candy cane.

"Okay, who wants to play Santa?"

Megan was the fastest. "Me! I do, I do. Please?"

Carlisle chuckled and handed her the candy cane. "All right, Miss Claus, start handing out presents."

Megan squealed and picked up the present closest to her. She looked at the tag for a second before the cutest crease formed between her eyebrows. She turned to Bella. "It has a 'R' in it," she said, shoving the box at Bella. Bella laughed and took the present.

"Renesmee. It's for Aunt Renesmee." Bella pointed at Nessie, and Megan skipped over to put it in her lap. Nessie smiled as Megan ran back over to the tree to get another present. The next one was for Esme. Together, Bella and Megan got all of the presents sorted and given out. Megan got distracted every time there was a new present for her, but Bella kept her on course. I had a few in my lap when everything was said and done, and I was a little surprised. I honestly hadn't expected to get anything, but it made me feel good that I did.

I watched Nessie as she unwrapped my gift. She smiled and kissed me as she slipped the bracelet on. It was a little loose on her wrist, but not much. It was a perfect fit. I was a little cocky.

A few months ago, Nessie'd asked me to go shopping with her and Bella. I'd made the comment that I liked a pair of earrings I found in one of the stores we went to. They were thick hoops with a ball on the bottom. Edward and Bella had gotten them for me, and I smirked at Edward as I opened them. He shrugged and pointed to Bella. I noticed Nessie giving the earrings a strange look, so I took out one of my studs and put the hoop in.

"What do you think?" I asked. She smiled and kissed my cheek. I figured she didn't hate them if she still kissed me.

The kids were so fucking cute with their presents. Cameron was really excited about his science kit, and I could tell Edward was one proud uncle to have a science-oriented nephew. Ben was just happy about his blocks. Megan made car sounds as she drove the Corvette around in her new pink Barbie car. She drove the car over to Bella when Carlisle got out a huge book.

The kids were quiet as he read ''Twas the Night Before Christmas,' and Nessie nestled herself close to me. I held her tightly, so thankful to have her with me. It was amazingly peaceful with family and friends sitting around quietly, Carlisle's soothing voice reading the story.

Once the story was over, the parents took the kids home. Nessie and I left a little while later.

"Merry Christmas, Nessie," I said when we got to my house. I leaned down to kiss her, and she grabbed my shoulders. I pulled her close to me and kissed her deeply.

She licked her lips when she pulled back. I smirked and touched her bottom lip; she was so damn sexy.

"Merry Christmas to you, too. I think I'm ready for bed."

I kissed her forehead and took her bag to my room. It had been a long day, and I was sure she was tired. It didn't get my mind off the fact that tonight would be only the second time she'd ever stayed with me, and the first time it was actually planned. I wanted to kiss her and touch her and make her orgasm.

I changed in the bathroom because it just seemed wrong to make her. When I walked back into my room, she was standing beside the bed in a modest, but really fucking sexy, black nightgown. I put my stuff down and walked over to her. I couldn't keep my hands to myself if I wanted to, and I touched her side softly. The material was smooth, only adding to her allure. "You're very beautiful," I said softly.

She shivered and smiled up at me. "Thank you."

She cuddled up to me in bed and I held her tightly. I closed my eyes, hoping to go to sleep quickly so I didn't stay up all night thinking about ways to seduce her. She took a deep breath and kissed my neck, and I felt her fingers graze over my jaw and back to my ear. She took my earring in her fingers and started fidgeting with it. That usually meant she was upset or nervous about something, but she kept kissing my neck. I wondered if she was just getting used to the new hoops.

My thoughts were driven to a whole new place as she kissed me, her lips so soft and sweet against my skin. I rubbed her arm and leaned my head back. She kissed me, running her lips down the length of my neck to my shoulder. It felt so fucking good, and I definitely was not in the mood to just go to sleep anymore. From her kisses, I guessed that she wasn't either. As she moved back up my neck, I needed to taste her lips. I turned to kiss her, and she pulled back with a little gasp.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

I raised an eyebrow, confused. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I kissed her and pulled her closer to me. She grabbed my earring again and pulled back from the kiss.

"Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, still confused but much more turned on, and stared working on her jaw. "What would have hurt me?" I asked as I kiss her near her ear. She shivered.

"This," she said, lightly pulling on my earring.

I smiled at her concern. I'd sometimes wondered why she didn't have her ears pierced, but it didn't really matter. "That didn't hurt, Nessie. It would take a lot more than that, trust me." I kissed her down her neck like she'd done to me, getting more aroused with each kiss. I grabbed her thigh as I licked her neck, pulling her closer to me. She gasped wildly and grabbed my hair, and I smiled in triumph. I bit her close to her ear, and she moaned as she thrust herself closer. I needed more friction; I could feel her against my dick, but I needed movement. I grabbed her ass and pushed into her. I wanted to pull her on top of me and have her move until we got what we both needed, but she pushed on my shoulders before I could do it.

I moved back, and she smiled.

"You okay?" _Please tell me you are, because I really fucking need you._

She nodded and kissed me. "I want to do something tonight."

The tone in her voice suggested that she wanted to try something new. More than what we've been doing. Whatever it was, I wanted it, and I wanted it madly.

"What do you want, honey?" I rubbed her thigh hungrily, praying that whatever it was let me touch her in new ways.

"I have a special Christmas present for you," she said softly. She grabbed my earring and tugged a little bit. "Um, it's not sex." She blushed brightly.

I nodded and kissed her nose. "That's okay." I hadn't figured she'd be ready for that yet. I waited for her to tell me what she wanted to try, growing more restless each moment. She kept tugging on my earring, and her breathing got harder. I pushed down my desire. If she was this nervous, she probably wasn't really up for it. I kissed her again. "If you're not ready, please don't push yourself. I love you, and it would kill me if I made you uncomfortable like that."

She smiled. "I know, Jake. I want to do this, though. I might need your help."

I nodded. "What do you need?"

She licked her lips and took a deep breath. "I want to…um…" she hesitated again. She met my eyes briefly before she closed hers tightly. "I want to suck your dick."

Nessie wasn't the first woman I'd done anything sexual with. I'd heard those words before, but never had they sounded so dirty. Or so fucking erotic. My dick twitched at the thought of her perfect, sweet lips on it. Around it. I stared at her, praying to God I was not dreaming and that she actually said that she wanted to suck me. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, the fear and nervousness in them made me hopeful that she had actually said it.

"Jake?"

I realized then that I hadn't done anything but stare at her. I cleared my throat and rubbed her thigh, more turned on than I'd ever been in my life. She was nervous, though, staring at me hesitantly. As always—as it should be and forever would be—her needs came before mine.

"Are you sure, Nessie?"

She nodded, her eyes never leaving mine as her fingers slipped from my earring and down my jaw. She kept going, lightly skimming the skin of my neck down to my chest. My hard-on grew harder as she kept moving down.

"Will you show me how?" she asked.

I moved to my back, holding her tightly as she kept moving down. I grabbed her neck a little harder than I meant to and pulled her down for a kiss. It was hot and deep and full of everything I wanted to do to her. When her fingertips reached the waistband of my pants, I gripped her hair and kissed her harder. Her fingers went under, and I went a little delirious. I needed her so fucking badly.

There was a part of me that was just begging her to rip my pants off and get down there to suck me. When her fingers did touch me, though, they were shaking a little. I softened the kiss and realized that her body had tensed up considerably. She was scared, and I couldn't push her to keep going on like this. I took her arm and pulled her back. She looked up at me with huge, terrified eyes. I touched her cheek and took a moment to make sure I was calm before I spoke.

"I love you, Nessie." I had to do this right. If I fucked this up, I would never forgive myself.

She kissed me. "I love you, too."

"This is a big step for us, baby. Believe me, I want this." Oh, God, did I ever. "I want this more than I can say. But I know you're nervous, and I can't just let this happen without making sure you're okay. Have you ever done anything like this before?" I knew she hadn't. Her innocence was evident in her eyes and the way she touched me. Not to mention everything we'd talked about concerning relationships. She shook her head like I'd expected, and blushed.

"That's okay. How much experience have you had with…men?" I realized that I might regret that question, but it was too late, and I really did need to know.

She swallowed and licked her lips. "Just what I've done with you."

I nodded again and kissed her. I'd had my suspicions ever since the first night I touched her that she was a virgin with very little experience, but to have confirmation that I was the only man she'd ever experimented with stoked my ego like nothing else. I was the first man to ever touch her, the first man to ever bring her to orgasm, the first man to ever feel her sweet lips on my skin. I would be the first man she'd ever touch. And, God willing, I'd be the last.

"Okay. I want you to take your time and make sure you're comfortable. Don't be ashamed to ask me anything. Before we start, though, I need to know what you want me to do when I finish."

She bit her lip, and I wanted to suck it out from between her teeth. "What do you mean?"

"When I come. It'll be a mess, and I'm not coming in your mouth." No way in fucking hell would I do that to her. Not her first time.

She nodded. "Um, what do you think?"

I had to think of something that would not end with my cum on her. If she wanted it, she could have it, but unless she asked for it, it wasn't going to happen. No matter how fucking sexy the thought was. I got an idea, and climbed out of bed to get a dirty shirt out of the closet. She raised her eyebrow at me when I got back in bed. She was so damn cute when she was confused.

"When I tell you, pull back and I'll use this, okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

I took off my shirt and kissed her. "We're going to do this at your pace. Take your time and make yourself comfortable."

She nodded and started kissing me at my jaw, slowly working her way down my throat. I swallowed and let her do what she wanted. Her lips and tongue on me were amazing, like fire and flower petals at the same time.

She was bent in an odd way when she got to my stomach, and I was about to tell her to move when she got up and did it on her own. She got up on her knees and bent over to kiss me again. She scratched a little bit as she moved down, teasing me in the best way. Of its own accord, my hand on her back found its way to her ass. I wanted to smack it. Hell, I wanted to pull her over me so I could lick her pussy while she sucked my dick. The thought made my dick twitch again. She was so fucking close.

I clenched my jaw and forced myself to calm down. This was new for her, and there was a lot of shit to discover. I wasn't going to take that chance away from her.

She tensed again when she got to my pants and then licked me just above the waistband. She looked up at me, her wide brown eyes curious, lustful, so fucking innocent, and just begging for instruction. She licked her perfectly full, sensual pink lips—lips I could not wait to have on my dick—and spoke softly as she picked at the waistband of my pants.

"Um, can you…take these off?"

I nodded and lifted my hips to slowly slip my pants down. She licked her lips again and made an obvious effort at keeping her eyes up. I kicked the sweats off and heard them hit the floor as I rubbed my hand up her arm. Her skin was silky-smooth beneath my fingertips.

After a moment, she finally let her eyes wander down. She stared at my dick for a minute, and I half wondered if she'd even seen a hard-on before. I was starting to get worried that she was too nervous. As much as the thought made me want to cry, I knew I'd tuck everything back away and forget about her touch if she didn't feel comfortable with it.

I touched her cheek, and she looked up at me. "Are you okay?" I asked. _Please don't lie to me._

"I'm okay, Jake. I love you." She wasn't lying. Thank God.

"I love you, too."

She licked her sexy as fuck lips again and looked back down. Timidly—fucking painfully slowly—she trailed her fingertips over my hip and finally rested them on my throbbing dick. I closed my eyes as she touched me lightly.

She looked up at me again as she slowly wrapped her fingers around me. "Is this okay, Jake?" she asked.

The sick, twisted, fucking hornier than I've ever been in my life side of me screamed no, it wasn't okay. Just suck it already. Make me come. I need the goddamn release. I beat that part of me into submission quickly by looking down into her eyes, so sweetly waiting for me to approve. I nodded and touched her blushing cheek.

"So perfect," I said, not sure if I was talking about her fingers or her blush. Maybe both.

She nodded and went back to studying me. She started rubbing up to my tip and then back down to the base. My sheets were going to have my fist imprinted into them for the rest of eternity.

"Is that right, Jake?" she asked. It was fucking torture. How the hell could she expect me to talk coherently when she was teasing me like this?

I licked my lips and nodded. "That's…" she moved again, squeezing her fingers around me tightly as she did, and I gasped. "Fuck!"

"Do you like that?"

I nodded, and she squeezed again. I whimpered.

She kept up the rubbing and squeezing for a while until suddenly she licked me. I was surprised at just how good it felt, and I gasped as I grabbed her hair. I tried not to push her down and let her take her time as she took the tip in her mouth. It was fucking heaven.

She kept moving down, and every inch felt better than the last. I felt the back of her throat and started to groan when she gagged and pulled back quickly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried she'd hurt herself.

She nodded and wiped the edge of her lips. "I'm okay. How am I doing so far?"

I touched her down her back. "So good, baby. You are fucking amazing." Those words didn't even come close to doing her justice.

Controlling myself enough to keep my hips still and not push her head down with my hand in her hair was the hardest thing I'd ever done in my life. I closed my eyes tightly and gripped the sheet harder as she kept up her agonizingly slow movements. Her pace… Her pace… Goddammit, this night was going to kill me.

After a few more passes, she lifted her head but kept moving her hand.

"Jake?"

I looked down at her. "Hmm?"

"Is there something that you really like?" she asked. Her eyes fucking sparkled as she looked at me expectantly. "Something that makes it better?"

Without thought, I nodded. "Keep that up, Ness," I managed, pushing her head down with my hand in her hair. She did, going back to how she was moving before. I hissed and told myself it wasn't breaking her pace if she'd asked.

"Move a little faster," I begged. She started moving faster, but not nearly fast enough. "Fuck… more, baby. Suck it faster." My hand in her hair moved before I could sensor the action, and I forced her to go faster. I was about to apologize when she moaned. The sound reverberated around my dick, vibrating and causing my balls to twitch. I gasped and arched my back.

"Do that again," I half-begged, half-demanded. "Fuck, please, moan again."

She did, and it was longer than the last. The tingling pressure in my balls was intense; I was so close to coming.

"Twist your hand, honey."

She did as I asked, and it was the most incredible thing I'd ever felt in my life.

"Fucking Christ," I groaned. She twisted her hand as she moved, and then moaned again. It was a long, drawn out, grainy moan. My back arched off the bed, and I struggled to keep my hips still.

She squeezed her hand as she twisted, and I was gone. I pulled on her hair, trying to be gentle as I lifted her head up and grabbed the shirt I'd gotten earlier.

"Fuck, Nessie, I'm going to come. Keep rubbing, please." I threw the shirt over my dick, and she kept up the pumping motion. Her hand was still twisting and squeezing. My hips finally bucked, and I growled loudly as I came. My whole body seemed to pulsate with the release. I moaned with each pulse, my body jerking a little as I started coming down from the high.

I cleaned us up and tossed the shirt over by the closet. I felt like I could pass out for a week. She looked up at me with a huge grin, and I did my best to smile back.

She fitted herself next to me and kissed my neck. I kissed her forehead and pulled her body closer to me.

"I love you, Nessie. Thank you for that, it was incredible." I kissed her lips softly.

She kissed me back and reached up to touch my cheek. She stopped just before her hand made contact, and glanced at her hand. She looked back and forth between me and her hand a few times before I realized what the problem was. I put my hand over hers and pushed it to my face. I didn't care—in fact, it was only more incredible—that the hand touching my face had just been touching my dick. She smiled and kissed my chin.

"You're welcome, Jake."

She rested her head back down on my shoulder, and I closed my eyes. It had been a long-as-fuck day, and tomorrow was going to be worse. Nessie had met most of my family, but tomorrow she was going to meet all of them. Anyone that could even be considered a distant relative was going to be there, and I was a little bit nervous about it. She'd told me how she was nervous of the same thing before I met all of her family, and I wondered if it was the same for her as it was for me. It was her family, people that had helped shape her into the person she was now. It wouldn't matter to me if they were annoyingly crazy and ran around with permanent liquor breath. Although, if anyone was perpetually drunk around her, I'd probably kick their ass. She didn't need to see that shit.

After a few minutes, she kissed my shoulder and reached up to touch my earring. She fidgeted with it, twisting and turning and just trying to figure out how to make it work in place of the stud I'd always worn before. I kissed her forehead and ran my fingers up her arm.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me, and those wide brown eyes were scared. I furrowed my brow and touched her cheek.

"What's wrong, honey?"

She licked her lips and took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something? About…um…about what just happened?"

I nodded without hesitation. "What is it?"

She tugged a little at the earring before she closed her eyes tightly. "Was it really okay?"

I wondered what in the hell would make her think it wasn't. I kissed her and then cleared my throat. "Yes, Nessie. It was so much more than 'okay.' It was really amazing." Given time and a chance to build up some skills, she would put experienced masters to shame.

She smiled the kind of smile that told me she trusted my answer. I loved that smile. "I love you," she said softly.

My fingers trailed up her back to her neck and I kissed her ear. "I love you, too. Are you tired?"

She nodded into my shoulder. "I am."

I situated us so we could go to sleep, and she kissed my shoulder. I held her tightly and realized I was still naked when she put her leg over mine. She seemed comfortable, though. She sighed contentedly, and I pushed thoughts of clothing out of my mind.

"Goodnight, baby."

Her fingers lightly tickled my neck. "Goodnight, Jake. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Nessie."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought. The next update will be the last.

I'm on Twitter, SheeWolf85


	5. Happy New Year

A/N: I love you, my readers. You are all the best. Welcome to the last real chapter of Trust Me. It's been a great ride! I've written some of this in Jake's POV as well, and so far I like what I see. I'm thinking I will continue and post another JPOV outtake. The response for the last one was nothing but good.

Beware the marshmallow creampuffs and the lemon meringue.

Stephenie Meyer owns it all.

* * *

Trust Me

Happy New Year

"Where do you want this one?" Jake asked. He was helping my parents and me get all of the Christmas stuff packed away. My dad pointed to the kitchen.

"Will you put that with the stuff for the shed?"

Jake nodded and left the room. I smiled to myself as I continued winding up strings of lights on my arm, making a big loop from my hand to my elbow. It was nine o'clock on New Year's Eve morning, and I'd be spending the day and night with him once we finished here.

Mom insisted on stopping halfway through to feed Jacob. I think she liked him so much because he would eat anything she put in front of him. I wasn't a picky eater, per se, but I had a small stomach and could only eat so much. Jacob was almost literally a bottomless pit. He tried to decline Mom's offer for food, but she insisted. He was too sweet to put up much of a fight.

After a quick 'snack' of breakfast burritos, it was back to work.

We finished packing everything and getting it put either in the shed or the attic at two o'clock. Mom insisted on making lunch, and since I didn't eat anything during the snack break, I was pretty hungry. We had Mom's homemade pizza, and then said our goodbyes.

We had to stop at the store on our way back to Jacob's so we could pick up some special drinks to toast the New Year. I didn't drink alcohol, so I was going for some sparkling juice. I told Jacob he could have whatever he wanted, but he insisted that he wasn't going to drink if I wasn't. I thought that was sweet.

Once we got to the store, I tugged on his hand and kissed his arm. He looked down at me with a smile.

"Go pick out something you want, I'll be right back." I had an ulterior motive for visiting the store.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to visit the ladies' room. I'll find you by the big New Year's display, okay?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead. I squeezed his fingers and walked away. Thankfully, the bathrooms were in the same vicinity as the pharmacy area. When I was sure I was out of sight, I went over to the pharmacy and found what I was after. I was shocked to find a much bigger selection of condoms than I'd expected.

"How do I know what to get?" I muttered to myself. On top of the different brands, there were other choices. Her pleasure, his pleasure, shared pleasure, ecstasy, vibrating, vibrating _mint_…. Why on earth would anyone want mint down there?

I finally decided on one that promised it felt like nothing was there. I wanted Jake to have the best experience possible, and I hoped this would do it.

I stopped at a register, thankful there weren't many shoppers around, and got through quickly. I wrapped up the box in the shopping bag and hid it in my purse, and then I went to find Jacob.

He was standing near the New Year's display with two bottles, one in each hand. He was looking at some fireworks with a strange look on his face.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

He smiled when he looked over at me, and he held up the bottles he had.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what you'd like, but I found these."

I took them and looked to see what they were. One was strawberry peach, and the other was apple raspberry. I held up the strawberry peach. "This one sounds really good."

He nodded and put the other one on a random shelf. "Sounds good to me, too."

"Did you want to get some fireworks?" I asked, gesturing to the display.

He shook his head. "No, these ones suck. I like the big ones that make loud noises and explode."

I laughed. "Of course you do; you're a man."

He smirked and kissed my forehead. "Is there anything else you'd like to get?"

"No, this is everything I wanted. Thank you." I stood up on my toes and kissed him before we went back over to the register. It was the same one I'd gone through just a few minutes earlier, and the cashier smirked at me as though she knew I'd be using the condoms with Jake. I blushed, and was relieved when the transaction was done and we could leave.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked with a smile when we got in the car.

"What?"

"The cashier gave you a funny look and you blushed. Did you know her?"

"No, but haven't you noticed that people give me looks like that all the time when I'm with you? She probably just knew you were mine." She knew it, alright.

He started the car. "I haven't really noticed that, but then again, I don't notice other girls. It was your blush I noticed." He touched my cheek before we took off.

I'm sure I blushed again.

At his house, I didn't stall. I was more excited than I was nervous, and it only made me more confident that this was right.

"I love you, Jake," I said as he hung up our coats.

He smiled and touched my cheek. "I love you, too."

We walked into the living room, and I decided to go for it. I took his hand and tugged him toward the couch. "Can we talk for a minute? I promise it's not bad." I'd hid the condoms because I wanted him to find out what was going to happen tonight when I told him, not when he saw a box.

His brow furrowed anyway, and he pulled me close to his side on the couch. "Of course, baby. What's up?"

I licked my lips and looked up at him. I wanted to be closer, so I got up on my knees beside him. His hands still held me close.

"I want to do something special tonight."

He kissed my lips and smirked. "Like what?"

I felt my face flame. Even though I was ready, I was still a little nervous about it. He rubbed my back while I held his shoulders. I met his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I've been thinking about this for a few days. Almost a week, actually." After I gave myself a few days to calm down and realized that I still wanted to have sex with him, I decided New Year's Eve would be perfect. What better way to ring in the New Year than by losing my virginity to the man I loved?

He nodded and pulled me in a little closer. I kissed his lips, teasing just a little bit, before I pulled back and forced the words out of my mouth.

"I want to have sex with you tonight." My stomach fluttered as a whole swarm of butterflies was unleashed.

His eyes widened, and his hands stilled on my back. He swallowed hard. "Are you sure, honey?"

I nodded, forcing myself to be brave. "I'm very sure. I love you, and I'm ready to do this."

He kissed me again. "I love you, too. You're really ready?" He sounded hopeful.

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. "I'm really ready. Later, though. I…um…" I suddenly wondered if my idea would sound stupid.

"You what, baby?" His hands felt so good on my backside as he squeezed me gently.

I licked my lips and grabbed his earring. I met his eyes, and he just looked at me patiently. I'd gotten this far, no reason to get scared now.

"I kind of thought…maybe we could do it at midnight?"

He smiled and slid one hand up my back to my neck. "That sounds perfect," he said softly. He pulled me close to kiss me hard and deep.

My fingers gripped his hair as I shifted to move closer. He groaned into my mouth, and I knew we had to stop. I really did want to wait for tonight, but I was getting heated already. I pulled back from the kiss and met his eyes again.

"I love you," I said softly.

He kissed my nose. "I love you, too. We need to stop, don't we?"

He knew me so well. I nodded and kissed his lips one more time before I pulled away.

We decided to watch a movie to pass some time. He had a ton, and since the last movie we'd watched together was _Hello, Dolly_, I let him choose what he wanted to watch. I wasn't surprised at all when he chose a horror movie I'd never seen before.

"Is it going to give me nightmares?" I asked as I looked at the front of _The Covenant_. It didn't look too bad, but the covers could be misleading.

"It shouldn't; it's not really that scary."

His version of scary and mine were different. I was sure I'd be hiding my face in his shoulder through most of it. He got the movie set up while I got some drinks.

Jacob was right; the movie wasn't that scary. It was actually pretty decent. There were a few times when I did cringe or hide my face, but he always tightened his arm around me to make me feel safe.

"What did you think?" he asked as the credits rolled.

"I liked it."

He nodded and kissed me. "What would you like to do now?"

I looked at the clock. It was almost five o'clock. Dang it! Somehow I wished time would just speed up to midnight. I got an idea and smiled at him.

"Do you have a pack of cards?"

"Sure. You want to play some?"

I nodded. "I know a bunch of games."

"Do you like poker?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know how to play poker. But I know some fun games."

"You don't know how? We can play some of your games, and then I'm teaching you how to play poker."

He made it sound like the salvation of the world depended on me learning to play the game. I smiled to myself as he got the cards.

"What do you want to play first?" he asked as he sat next to me and started getting the cards out of the box. I stood up.

"Not here, Jake. At the table. Do you know how to play 'war'?" It was the longest card game I knew of, and would hopefully pass a good chunk of time.

He followed me to the other room. "Sure do."

We sat down and he shuffled the cards a few times before dividing them up. My first card was a three. His was an eight. He happily claimed the cards to start his pile and we continued on.

"How's Bella doing?" Jacob asked as we played.

I shrugged. "She's fine, I guess. Why?"

"Just curious. Is Megan still building cars with Edward?"

I smirked and set down my next card. It was a king. This looked promising. "From what I heard, they're working on an airplane next."

He nodded and set down an ace. I frowned and watched him put the cards in his ever-growing pile. "Airplanes are cool. When she gets older, I've got some old motorcycle ones from when I was younger." He pulled another card.

"You have motorcycle models?"

"Yeah. I got two from my sister one year for my birthday, but never put them together. I don't remember why. D'you think she'd like them?"

I felt like cheering when I finally won a battle. I kept it together and just started my own pile. "She probably would, she loves making models. That car she had at Christmas was just one of like five, I think. The airplanes are a new thing."

He nodded again.

Jacob ended up winning the game. I pouted, and he cheered me up with a kiss.

"Now I teach you how to play poker." He got up and came around the table to sit beside me.

I laughed; he sounded so excited. "Don't we have to bet on something?"

He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Do you want to bet on something? It's not required, but depending on what the bet is, it can be more fun."

I tried to hold back my smile, but it was impossible. "What do you have in mind?"

He shrugged. "You win, and I'll give you a back massage. I win, and you give me one."

"Mm, okay." Either way, I could definitely live with the consequences. I was kind of hoping we could both win.

He showed me how to play the game, explaining what each hand meant and which one was more powerful than another. I was thoroughly confused and already convinced I'd end up owing him several massages. Not that I minded; I could probably come up with several different ways to massage him. And several places.

I blushed hard as I imagined massaging his arousal. He touched my cheek, and I tried my best to keep from bursting into flame.

"Everything okay?" he asked with a smirk.

I nodded and cleared my throat. "I'm fine. Poker's sexy." I snapped my mouth shut and blushed again staring at the cards in my hand.

"What's so sexy about it?" He brushed my hair behind my shoulder. I looked up and met his eyes. His were dark and full of desire. I put the cards down and licked my lips.

"Um, just you teaching me new things is sexy." Like the last time I'd spent the night with him. That was really sexy. And tonight… he was going to have to teach me how to be with him like that, and I was looking forward to it.

Oh, boy, I was going to melt.

He nodded and kissed my head. "I really like teaching you new things."

The way he said it made me think he was on the same brainwave I was. Was he thinking about what was going to happen later? The thought made my body start throbbing in my favorite places. I stretched up to kiss his lips, and he kissed me back slowly and deeply.

I pulled back and cleared my throat. Midnight. It was what I wanted, and I was going to stick to it. I hoped. "Should we see who is giving who a back massage?" I asked as I picked up my cards.

He smirked and touched my cheek before moving to the other side of the table. "Sure, but I know all of your cards now. I could cheat."

"You could, but you wouldn't."

"You have too much faith in me, Ness."

"Whatever, Jake. Just play the game."

He chuckled and picked up his cards.

He did win. He decided to make it the best two out of three, but ended up winning all three. I wasn't upset at all. In fact, I was really looking forward to giving him his reward.

Before I could, though, we needed to eat dinner. It was seven o'clock, and we were both hungry. We'd decided the day before that we would try a new recipe with pork, and we both got to work in the kitchen.

Dinner was really good, as I knew it would be, and we drank the sparkling strawberry peach juice. By the time we were done with everything and cleaned up our dishes, it was nine o'clock. Three more hours! I barely managed to keep myself from jumping around excitedly. I hadn't been so excited for the New Year since I was a little girl.

"Are you ready for your massage?" I asked as I dried the last plate and put it in the cupboard.

He leaned down to kiss me. "You know you don't really have to do that, right?"

I held his shoulders and kissed him back. "Of course I know that, Jake. But you won, fair and square, and we made a deal. And I kind of want to give you a massage anyway." My hands running over his smooth, warm skin sounded like heaven.

"Okay. Where do you want me?"

My thoughts went to very dirty places, and I tried hard to hide my blush from him. I don't think it worked, because he held me tighter and laughed softly.

"Well, I know the couch isn't comfortable for you. I want you lying down, because you can't really relax if you're sitting up. The floor probably wouldn't be very comfortable either, so I guess that leaves your bed." My blush was only getting hotter, even though I'd done my best at rationalizing my decision.

"My bed it is, then." He took my hand and led me back to his room. "You want me to take off my shirt?"

_Well, duh._ "Yes, please."

He did, reaching behind him to pull up on the back. He dropped the shirt and turned to me.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

I licked my lips as I stared at his bare chest. He came up to me and kissed my hair. "Take your shirt off like that? I'm just curious, because everyone I've ever seen starts at the front."

He laughed and kissed me again. "I really don't know. It's just how I've always done it."

I nodded and found my fingers on his chest. "Do you, um…" I trailed off. I knew what I wanted to ask, but his body had a way of distracting me. His hands were moving through my hair, and it felt so good.

"Do I what?"

"Do you have any lotion you want me to use?"

His fingers stopped playing with my hair for moment before he shook his head. "I don't think so."

I had lotion in my purse. Every time my mom had ever given me a back rub, she always used lotion. She said it helped.

"I have some. Can I use it?"

"Knock yourself out. You go get it, I'll get comfortable."

I nodded and stretched up to kiss him quickly. I went out to the living room and got the lotion out of my purse. I bit my lip as I put the box of condoms back in. We'd need them in a little while, and I made a quick decision to just take my purse with me back to the bedroom.

Jake was on his stomach on the bed when I came back in, his arms folded under his head.

"Are you ready for this, Jake?" I asked as I climbed onto the bed.

"Absolutely."

I bit my lip as I straddled his lower back. It reminded me of all the times we'd moved our bodies together. Soon, so soon, we'd be together for real.

I opened the lotion and squeezed some out onto my hand, then rubbed them together to spread it around. I started with his shoulders, leaning over him. His skin was beautiful, and I loved the contrast between his dark caramel color and my light cream color.

"That feels great, Ness," he said as I moved down his arms. I smiled as I rubbed the lotion into his tattoo. From the angle I was at, it looked like the wolf was looking up at me. "It smells good, too. What is that?"

"It's tangerine."

I moved back to his shoulders and then down his spine. There was something so intimate about what I was doing. I loved the way I could feel so much of him, and I loved every little sigh he made.

The lust from earlier had dissipated slowly, and I was left with a slow-burning desire that made me want to cuddle more than anything else. He moaned softly, a low sound that made me shiver, and my chest ached with how much I loved him. I loved that I could make him feel good like this in such a sensual, but not sexual, way.

When I'd finished the massage, I wasn't done touching him. I leaned down and kissed his shoulder, and then his cheek. He shifted just enough to give me enough room to kiss his lips.

"How was that?"

"If I wasn't already madly in love with you, I would be now."

I smiled and hugged his shoulders as best I could in our position. "I love you, too."

He smiled and then sighed a huge, relaxed sigh. "I'm so relaxed right now, I could go to sleep."

"No, you couldn't. It's not midnight yet."

"What time is it?"

I looked over at his clock. "It's ten o'clock." Two more hours.

He nodded, and I rested my head on his shoulder. It was a little strange, but it still felt good. After a few minutes, I kissed him between his shoulder blades and got up. I had to, or I'd fall asleep. I just moved to his side, and he flipped himself over. He pulled me close to him and kissed my lips.

We were quiet for a while longer while he played with my hair and I drew invisible pictures on his chest with my fingers. I'd done a heart, spelled our names, and was in the middle of 'Happy New Year' when he spoke.

"Nessie?" His arms tightened around me, and I looked up at him. He kissed my lips. "Are you really sure about tonight?"

I smiled and ran my fingers up to his neck. "I'm really sure, Jake."

He nodded and kissed me again. We were quiet again for a few minutes, and my thoughts were on midnight. I prayed I could please him. It was sex, and I was pretty sure he'd enjoy it no matter what, but I really wanted to make it good. I'd never been with anyone before, but he had. He had experience and knew what felt good and what didn't. I started getting nervous, hoping I didn't make some horrible mistakes later and make it the worst experience for him. It was almost instinct now to reach up and tug on his earring when I got anxious.

His fingers grazed the skin of my arm. "Are you okay, honey?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm just…nervous."

He kissed my forehead. "About what?"

I figured I may as well tell him about it. Maybe he'd help me through it. I sighed and looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm a little worried that, um…I mean, I don't really know how to make it good for you, and I really don't want to mess it up."

He pulled me in even closer and kissed my lips. "Nessie, I love you. Trust me when I say that there's no way in hell you could mess anything up tonight. I should be the one worrying about that. I'm a man; sex is good no matter what."

I was a little surprised at the little bubble of jealousy that suddenly appeared in my stomach. "But some women are better than others, right?" I'd gathered that from what I'd overheard throughout the years.

"Well, yeah, but you don't have to worry about that. Just what we have done together so far has been better than anyone else."

I smiled and kissed him. "Even Leah?" Wouldn't that just make her day?

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Even Leah? She said you had…been together."

He snorted and pulled back from me, humor twinkling in his eyes. "She said what?"

"She said you were together…a lot."

"Together like 'sex' together?"

I nodded.

He laughed, rolling over on his back. I just waited for him to calm down and explain his outburst.

He wiped one eye as he looked over at me. "Leah really said that?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, she did." What was going on?

He rolled back over to me and kissed my lips, and I reflexively kissed him back. "I have never been with her, honey. Not once have I ever seen even one thing attractive about her."

Why, that manipulative little witch. I met his eyes and was a little surprised when he became very serious in a matter of seconds.

"Is that why you want to have sex?" he asked.

I shook my head, but he interrupted me before I could speak.

"Nessie, we can't do this because of her. She lied to piss you off and make you jealous."

"Jake, it's not—"

"You deserve so much more than to have your first time be because of some stupid bitch's comment." He sat up on the edge of the bed. "God, honey, do you realize what you wanted to do? You wanted to give away your virginity over that."

I got up on my knees behind him and kissed his shoulder.

"Listen to me." I kissed him again, and he nodded. "I don't want to have sex tonight because of what Leah said. She said it on Christmas when we were at your sister's, and I've had a week to think it over and make sure that tonight wasn't because of her. I didn't think it would be right either, and that's why I didn't ask you to do it Christmas night."

He sighed. "Are you really sure—"

"Jacob, do you trust me?"

He nodded. I moved so I was closer to his side, and he turned his head to look at me. I put my hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes.

"I trust you. I trust you to do what's best for me and our relationship. Right now, though, I need you to trust me. Trust me when I tell you that I'm not asking you to do this because of what someone else said. Trust me when I say that I want you and I'm ready for this. Please?"

He searched my eyes for a moment before he nodded slowly and licked his lips. "Okay." He took my wrist and kissed my palm.

He looked over at the clock, and I looked, too. Ten thirty. It was close enough, right? I stood up and took his hand, tugging to get him to stand up as well. "Make love to me, Jake." I took a small step closer to him.

He swallowed hard. "Now?"

"Now."

He touched my cheek and ran his fingers down to my neck, then moved them back into my hair. I ran my hands up his chest to his shoulders and pulled him down to me for a kiss. He kissed me hard and deep, his hands in my hair holding tightly.

Without breaking the kiss, he slid one hand down to my backside and squeezed tightly. He groaned and slowly pushed me back to the bed. When my legs hit the side of it, he pulled back from the kiss and tugged up on my shirt. I lifted my arms and let him take it off. When he dropped it, he kissed me again and reached behind me to undo my bra. I shivered with excitement and fear as the straps parted. The bra met my shirt on the floor, and I suddenly felt so exposed. His hands were so gentle as they moved up my arms to my shoulders. I held his shoulders tighter and tried to hide my nervousness behind desire. I kissed him harder and closed my eyes tightly as his hands moved down my chest.

He'd touched my breasts before, but never like this. I'd always had at least my bra on. This was new, and I wanted to tell him to slow down as he squeezed me tightly. It felt good, and I wanted more, but I also wanted to be able to look back on this experience and remember every detail.

He pulled back from the kiss before I could and surprised me by lifting me off my feet and laying me down on the bed. He kissed my lips quickly before he moved down to my breasts.

"So fucking beautiful," he said softly.

I blushed and gasped a little when I felt his mouth between my breasts. He kissed me roughly over each breast, licking and nipping at both of my nipples. It was incredible, and I gripped his hair tightly as he moved. Before I'd had enough of his kisses there, he started kissing me down my stomach. I tried to pull him back up with my hands in his hair, but he just growled and started unbuttoning my pants.

"Wait," I said breathlessly. I wasn't done… "Jake." I tugged on his hair again and he lightly bit me just above my belly button. I shivered and moaned.

He eased my pants down over my hips, taking my panties with them, and I started to panic. This was too fast. I needed him to go slower and let me get used to one thing before he moved on. I still wanted his lips on my breasts.

I sat up, forcing him to move back. "Jacob, please."

He looked up at me and licked his lips. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I need to go slower, Jake. Please."

He took a deep breath and kissed me. "I'm sorry, honey."

"It's all right, I just got overwhelmed."

I laid back down and his hand skimmed up from my hip to my breast. His eyes followed the path of his hand. Without a word, he leaned over me, kissed my lips, and moved back down to give me what I wanted. He did move slower, even on my breasts. His touches weren't so urgent, and his tongue was much gentler. My fingers entwined in his hair, and I heard myself moan several times. Before long, I found that I did want him to start moving down. I wanted his tongue on every part of me.

"I'm ready," I managed to whimper. He nodded against my skin and shifted a little. I savored every kiss and touch as his hands moved down my sides and his lips meandered slowly but passionately down the middle of my body. When he reached my hips, I was ready. I lifted a little to help him slide my pants down. He kissed my hip and then sat up to get rid of my jeans completely.

For the first time, I was completely naked in front of him. He stared down at me, a hungry look in his eyes like I'd never seen before. He met my eyes and leaned over to kiss me.

"I love you, Nessie. You are so fucking gorgeous."

I blushed and kissed him back. "Thank you."

I'm going to kiss you, Ness. I want you to tell me what feels good and what doesn't, okay?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Okay."

"This is important, baby. If I do something that doesn't feel good, tell me."

"I promise."

He kissed my lips again before he got up on his knees again and moved down. He took my legs and lifted them up. I was nervous, but I did trust him. He kissed my ankle before spreading my legs and putting himself between them. His hands felt so good rubbing up my thighs to my hips, and he leaned over to kiss me just below my belly button. I shivered and moaned as I realized what was going on. He was going to kiss me…there. One hand grabbed the pillow while the other gripped his hair tightly in anticipation.

He kissed me gently, moving down slowly as he kept rubbing my thighs.

"Are you ready, Ness?"

I nodded and whimpered.

He licked me between my legs, and my hips moved of their own accord as I yelped in surprise. His tongue made everything we'd ever done together seem like nothing. I couldn't see how anything there could feel less than spectacular. He did things I didn't know could be done, and it wasn't long before I was shaking. I was so close to the fireworks I loved so much when he shifted just a little bit, moved his tongue a little differently, and suddenly it hurt.

I tugged on his hair as I gasped. "Jake, stop."

He did, and he looked up at me. "Are you okay?"

I was panting, and my heart was pounding so hard I could feel it in my ears. I nodded and swallowed. "I'm okay, just whatever you just did kind of hurt."

He furrowed his brow and looked down as he brought his hand around my leg. He touched me softly, and I thrust my hips up with a moan. He moved his fingers over the spot at the top where his tongue had been.

"Does this hurt at all, babe?"

"No," I managed through a whimper. "It feels so…oh my god!" I couldn't speak, it was so amazing. He moved a little, up just a tiny bit, and it hurt again. My body jerked at the sudden change in sensation, and I whimpered with a whole new reason.

"What about that?"

"Yeah, that does."

He moved away from the spot, back to the one that felt good. "Good to know. Thank you for telling me."

I made an attempt at nodding as he moved back down to lick me again. He did not move his hand back to my hip like I'd been expecting him to. Instead, his fingers touched me in a new way. I gasped when I felt him push inside of me a little.

"Are you okay?" he asked, so close I could almost feel the vibration of his voice against me. I moaned.

"Yes, I'm okay. It feels so good, Jake."

His finger pushed inside me more until I felt his knuckles against my skin. It was so incredible having a part of him inside me.

"How is this? Does it hurt at all?"

"There is absolutely no pain right now." I was a little amazed I could actually speak.

"When we make love, Nessie, it's going to hurt. I want to try to make it hurt as little as possible." He moved his finger, and it was fantastic. I knew it would hurt the first time from what Bella had told me, but right now I couldn't see how it could be anything less than phenomenal.

He added another finger, and I nearly forgot about everything but his hands and his tongue. He continued moving for a moment before he pulled back.

"I really fucking need you, Ness. Are you ready?"

I nodded and smoothed down his hair where I'd held it. "I'm ready, Jake."

He stood up to take off his pants. When they dropped and I saw how aroused he was, I remembered what I'd bought earlier.

"Jake?" He looked at me. "Um, I have some condoms in my purse. Would you get one?"

He nodded and reached down to get my purse. "Let's see what wonders I can find in here."

I smiled to myself and just watched him as he opened it up and took out the box. It was still wrapped up in the shopping bag, and he gave me a smirk as he opened it up.

"Sneaky, aren't I?" I said with a grin. He chuckled and took one of the condoms out of the box. He opened it quickly and I blushed hard as I watched him put it on. This was it. I was ready.

He climbed back up on the bed and kissed my lips. "I love you, Nessie. So much."

"I love you, too, Jake." I took his shoulders as he moved between my legs. He leaned over me and slipped arm behind my back as the other went between us to get everything in position.

"I'm going to make it quick, okay? Bite me if it hurts."

I wanted to tell him I would never bite him, but he kissed my shoulder and I felt his tip right there. I tried to keep myself from tensing up, but it was useless. His arm around me tightened, and he pushed in. I had been expecting the most excruciating pain in the world. I had expected to feel like I was being ripped in half. It wasn't anything like that at all.

It did hurt a little―a sharp, stabbing pain that only lasted a few seconds. I whimpered, and then it was over. He was inside of me. I was no longer a virgin. I was really his. He growled and his arm not around me held him up with his elbow by my shoulder. His hand was in my hair, gripping tightly.

"Are you okay, Ness?" he asked, his voice tense.

I nodded. "I am so okay. It hurt a little bit, but not anymore." I kissed him softly.

"Shit, baby, I need to…Jesus Christ."

"You can move, Jake."

He nodded and kissed me roughly as he pulled back slowly. It was an odd sensation, but it felt good. When he came back, he groaned into my mouth and tightened his arm around me. The more he moved, the better it felt, and it wasn't long before I was lost in the feelings again. Through all of the pleasure, the most incredible warmth spread through me at the knowledge that I was really making love with Jake. We were one, now and forever. I started shaking and the fireworks built up with more pressure than ever before.

In the midst of it all, I heard his voice, rough yet full of passion as he growled curses and love words in my ear. More amazing than my own pleasure was knowing that he was enjoying it as well.

My fingers scratched his shoulders gently as I grew closer to my climax. His arm around me moved down a little to lift my hips up. I gasped as the sensation changed just slightly, but enough to notice. It felt better, if that was possible. There was more of him everywhere.

"I need you to come, Ness," he growled.

I was so close. It was there, I could almost taste it. He moved harder, and suddenly the fireworks exploded. My back arched and I cried out as a whole new sensation washed over me. My body clenched tightly around him, and I could feel so much more than before. He pushed in further and stopped moving, groaning loudly. As I tensed again with another wave, I felt him pulsating inside me.

We both collapsed at the same time, but he somehow managed to still hold most of his weight off of me with his arm by my shoulder. His face hung in my neck, and we were both gasping in breaths. My heart had never pounded so hard before.

After a moment, he moved back and pulled out. It stung a little bit when he was gone, but it wasn't bad. He got up only long enough to throw the condom away, and then he lay back down beside me. I curled up against him, and he held me tightly.

"I love you so much, Nessie," he said softly.

I kissed his shoulder. "I love you, too, Jake. Thank you."

"Jesus Christ, that was…fucking intense. Are you okay?" He shifted to look down at me, and I nodded.

"So much more than okay. I've never been so happy in my life."

He leaned down enough to kiss my lips. "Me neither, babe."

We were both quiet for a while. I was so relaxed and content; I didn't care if I did stay awake until midnight. Whatever time it was, it was close enough. I shifted and kissed his neck. "I'm tired."

He kissed my forehead. "It's midnight anyway, baby."

Curiosity made me move away from him to look at the clock. It was twelve-oh-four. I nuzzled my face against his chest.

"Happy New Year, Jake."

"Happy New Year, Ness. I love you, more than I ever thought possible."

I leaned up on my elbow. "Me too." I kissed him softly but deeply. I was definitely looking forward to the coming year and discovering new things with Jacob.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Remember to let me know your thoughts. JPOV may be up within the next few days, if he cooperates. I am also working on the next chapter of Love and Lust, and hope to have it ready in about a week. If you're reading that story as well, thank you for your patience as I get this one out of my system.

I'm on Twitter, SheeWolf85


	6. Happy New Year  Jacob

A/N: Once again, thank you so much to all of my amazing readers. You make this crazy writing thing worth it!

Of this story, this may have been the most fun part to write. This Jacob is very particular and wouldn't let me use certain words (tits, for example. He doesn't like that. Go figure), but getting inside his head was great. I hope you like this as much as I do. Beware the language and the lemon!

It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Trust Me

Happy New Year – Jacob

If one thing was certain, it was that I would never go hungry when I was with Nessie. Her mother found inventive ways to feed me all the time. Esme always looked so damn happy when she put a plate in front of me, so I never complained. Not to mention her food was some of the best I'd ever eaten, second only to Nessie's.

I helped Nessie and her parents put away the Christmas stuff, and then Esme made pizza. Before I met Nessie, I'd never had homemade pizza. Esme's was better than any pizza place, though.

On our way back to my house, Nessie wanted to stop at the store for something to toast the New Year with. She didn't want to drink alcohol, so we were going for some fake champagne stuff. I was a little worried they'd be crowded, but thankfully it was just the opposite. If it weren't for the unlocked door and bored-looking cashier lounging by her register, I'd say they were closed. We walked in, and Nessie tugged on my hand.

"Go pick out something you want; I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to visit the ladies' room. I'll find you by the big New Year's display, okay?"

I nodded and kissed her forehead, and she squeezed my fingers before she walked away. I went over to their massive New Year's aisle and found the drinks. They had some weird sounding drinks. I picked two of the better sounding ones and started looking around. I thought maybe fireworks would be cool tonight, until I saw their selection. It was all flowers, snakes, and sparklers. Sissy stuff. Where were the rockets and fountains? Or, better yet, the firecrackers my friends and I would dare each other to light in our hands when I was younger?

Nessie came back a few minutes later. "Did you find anything?" she asked.

I held out the bottles. "Yeah, I wasn't sure what you'd like, but I found these."

She took them and looked them over, choosing the strawberry peach. I put the other one on the closest shelf.

"Did you want to get some fireworks?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, these ones suck. I like the big ones that make loud noises and explode."

She laughed. "Of course you do; you're a man."

I just smirked and kissed her head. "Is there anything else you'd like to get?"

"No, this is everything I wanted. Thank you." She stood up on her toes and kissed me, and then we walked up to the register.

As the cashier rang us up, I notice Nessie blushing the kind of blush she usually had when we talked about sex stuff. She cast a nervous glance at the cashier, who was smirking at Ness. It made me curious. I waited until we were out in the car to question her.

"What was that about?"

She looked at me, confused. "What?"

"The cashier gave you a funny look and you blushed. Did you know her?" It was completely unrealistic, but I just couldn't shake the thought of Nessie entwined with another woman. It was one of the hottest images I'd ever conjured up, but at the same time I felt a hot flash of jealousy. I was the only one who'd ever touched her.

"No, but haven't you noticed that people give me looks like that all the time when I'm with you. She probably just knew you were mine."

That I could live with.

"I haven't really noticed that, but then again, I don't notice other girls. It was your blush I noticed." I touched her cheek, and we took off.

When we got back to my house, I helped her out of her coat.

"I love you, Jake," she said.

I touched her cheek as I closed the closet door. "I love you, too."

She took my hand and tugged me toward the couch. "Can we talk for a minute? I promise it's not bad."

_Oh, shit._ Promise or not, those words never meant good news. We went to the couch and I pulled her up to me.

"Of course, baby. What's up?" I didn't even get to think about all the ways I could have fucked up before she got up on her knees beside me.

"I want to do something special tonight."

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. I kissed her. "Like what?"

She blushed hard, and just like that, I was excited. Whatever it was, it was going to be new and fun.

"I've been thinking about this for a few days. Almost a week, actually."

I nodded and pulled her closer. The suspense was killing me. She kissed my lips, and I thought of a million different things she could want. Maybe I'd get to lick her pussy. Maybe she'd suck my dick again. Maybe—

"I want to have sex with you tonight."

I felt like I'd just been bitchslapped, but in the best way possible. Was she serious? I swallowed. "Are you sure, honey?"

She nodded. "I'm very sure. I love you, and I'm ready to do this."

Praise the motherfucking Lord. I kissed her. "I love you, too. You're really ready?"

She smiled, and I felt her hands in my hair. "I'm really ready. Later, though. I…um…" She hesitated and blushed again.

"You what, baby?" I couldn't keep my hands off her ass if I tried.

She tugged on my earring and met my eyes. She was nervous, and I made myself calm down.

"I kind of thought…maybe we could do it at midnight?"

I smiled and rubbed her back up to her neck. She wanted to ring in the New Year with sex. "That sounds perfect." I pulled her close and kissed her hard. She gripped my hair, pulling lightly as she pushed her body closer to me. My hand still on her ass wanted to go under her jeans now. I wanted to touch her pussy and make her come. God, I wanted to fuck her. I groaned and squeezed her ass.

She pulled back and met my eyes. "I love you," she said softly.

I kissed her nose. "I love you, too. We need to stop, don't we?" Tonight. Midnight. For-fucking-ever.

She nodded and kissed me one more time before she got up. She suggested a movie, and told me to pick one since the last one we'd watched had been her choice. I picked out one I thought she'd like and handed her the case. She gave it a strange look.

"Is it going to give me nightmares?"

I couldn't remember one thing in _The Covenant_ that had actually scared me. "It shouldn't; it's not really that scary."

She nodded, but I could tell she wasn't convinced. She got drinks while I set everything up, and then we got settled on the couch. She ended up tensing at some odd moments throughout the movie, but I didn't tease her about it. When it was over, I asked her what she thought, and she said she liked it.

"What would you like to do now?"

She looked over at the clock and furrowed her brow. I wondered if she was thinking about tonight. That thought brought me right back to where I didn't want to be yet. Please let her think of something that didn't involve kissing or touching, because I sure as hell couldn't.

"Do you have a pack of cards?"

My Ness was amazing. "Sure. You want to play some?" _No, idiot, she wants to build a house of cards….that could be fun._

"I know a bunch of games."

"Do you play poker?" It wasn't exactly a favorite of mine, but it was fun and would pass some time.

Her eyebrow arched as she looked at me. "I don't know how to play poker. But I know some fun games."

"You don't know how?" Salvation at last. Teaching her how to play the game would take a while, I was sure. "We can play some of your games, and then I'm teaching you how to play poker."

I got up and grabbed the cards, and then took them back to the couch. "What do you want to play first?"

"Not here, Jake," she said as she stood up. "At the table. Do you know how to play 'war'?"

It seemed she wanted to pass some time, too. Was there any other reason to play that game? "Sure do."

We sat down and I shuffled the cards before dividing them up. As we played, I wished I hadn't sat across from her. Her breasts were just above the table, and I watched them move as she breathed. Tonight, I would see her without anything on. I would get to taste her and touch her and fuck her. Goddammit, midnight could not come soon enough.

I tried to focus on the game, but it was useless. The cards could only hold my attention for so long. I had to think of something else before I went insane.

"How's Bella doing?" I asked. Bella was safe.

Nessie shrugged, and her breasts lifted just a tiny bit. I really fucking wanted to strip her right now. "She's fine, I guess. Why?"

"Just curious. Is Megan still building cars with Edward?" Megan and Edward. Very safe.

She smirked down at the cards when she drew a king. So far, she hadn't won any battles. "From what I heard, they're working on an airplane next."

I drew an ace and almost gave her the win just because of her frown. I didn't like seeing her unhappy. But she didn't like me to cheat, even in solitaire, so I kept the cards. "Airplanes are cool. When she gets older, I've got some old motorcycle ones from when I was younger."

"You have motorcycle models?"

"Yeah. I got two from my sister one year for my birthday, but never put them together. I don't remember why. D'you think she'd like them?"

She smiled brightly when she won. "She probably would, she loves making models. That car she had at Christmas was just one of like five, I think. The airplanes are a new thing."

I wondered if I could talk Edward into letting me help Megan with one of the motorcycle models.

I won the game, and she pouted at me. That pout could bring grown men to their knees. I should know. The game had passed a lot of time, but we were still hours away from midnight.

I got up and sat beside her, thankful that her breasts would no longer tease me. "Now I teach you to play poker."

She laughed. "Don't we have to bet on something?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to bet on something? It's not required, but depending on what the bet is, it can be more fun." I thought of a few things we could bet on, then felt like kicking my own ass.

Her smile was contagious. "What do you have in mind?" She looked up at me with those big brown eyes.

I shrugged, determined to play it cool. "You win," _I will cater to your every need and make you come as often as you want for the rest of our lives,_ "and I'll give you a back massage." _Really?_ "I win," _you suck my dick again and let me fuck you right now, before midnight_, "and you give me one." _Motherfucker_.

"Mm, okay." I wanted to pretend that she'd agreed to my thoughts rather than what I'd actually said.

I showed her the ropes of the game, but it was pretty obvious by the crease between her eyebrows that she didn't get it. She asked a few questions, and I took my time as I answered them. After a while, she suddenly blushed the kind of blush that told me she was thinking about sex.

I touched her cheek. "Everything okay?"

She nodded and cleared her throat. "I'm fine. Poker's sexy." She stared at the cards intensely.

"What's so sexy about it?" _Please tell me it's because you want to stop playing and go to the bedroom right now._ I pushed her hair behind her shoulder, and she looked up at me as she put her cards down.

"Um, just you teaching me new things is sexy." Her blush deepened, and I thoroughly agreed with her.

I kissed her head. "I really like teaching you new things." I really wanted to teach her a few things right about now that had absolutely nothing to do with cards. She leaned up to kiss me, and I couldn't help but kiss her back with desire.

She pulled away too soon and cleared her throat. Goddammit.

"Should we see who is giving who a back massage?" she asked, picking up her cards.

I touched her cheek and got up to back to the other side of the table. "Sure, but I know all of your cards now. I could cheat." I knew she was ready and willing and very much turned on. I could seduce her. I could take her back to the bedroom now and convince her that we didn't need to wait.

"You could, but you wouldn't."

I wasn't so sure about that. "You have too much faith in me, Ness."

"Whatever, Jake. Just play the game."

I picked up my cards and we started playing. She was right, of course. I wouldn't cheat like that. I wouldn't try to push her faster when she'd already set a time. She wanted her first time to be at midnight, and dammit, that's how it was going to happen. I'd shoot myself in the foot before I made her uncomfortable.

Even with half of my attention on Nessie and the other half on tonight, I managed to win the game. I wanted to give her a fair chance, so I said best two out of three. She lost the other two games. It seemed I would be getting a back massage.

We made dinner after we put the cards away. I had never been much of a cook. I hated to cook, in fact. But there was something so different about cooking with Nessie. Watching her move around the kitchen and prepare food for me was more than arousing. I helped because she wanted me to, and it was actually nice to cook with her. We toasted the New Year with the juice Nessie'd gotten at the store earlier. Once dinner was done and we got the dishes cleaned up and put away, Nessie turned to me.

"Are you ready for your massage?" she asked.

Well, I was ready for _a_ massage, but I didn't want it on my back. I kissed her to get myself back in line. "You know you don't really have to do that, right?"

She held on to my shoulders and kissed me back. "Of course I know that, Jake. But you won, fair and square, and we made a deal. And I kind of want to give you a massage anyway."

"Okay. Where do you want me?" What Nessie wanted, Nessie got. It wasn't so much that I didn't want a back massage, because the idea of her doing that sounded really fucking erotic. It was more that I was so turned on I couldn't think straight.

She blushed brightly. I held her a little tighter.

"Well, I know the couch isn't comfortable for you. I want you laying down, because you can't really relax if you're sitting up." This was going somewhere good. I could feel it. "The floor probably wouldn't be very comfortable either, so I guess that leaves your bed." She blushed again.

"My bed it is, then." And pray I can keep myself together. I led the way back to my room, telling myself it was a back massage. Nothing sexy about a back rub, right? Who the hell was I kidding? "You want me to take my shirt off?"

"Yes, please."

Of course she did. I took it off, every nerve ending in my body rejoicing the fact that I was that much closer to being naked. In three hours, she'd be naked, too.

"Why do you do that?" she asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Do what?"

She licked her perfect lips, and I wanted to kiss her so fucking badly. I kissed her hair.

"Take your shirt off like that? I'm just curious, because everyone I've ever seen starts at the front."

I laughed and kissed her again. I wanted to ask her how many people had taken their shirt off for her, but I pushed that back. There was TV, internet, all kinds of shit she could have seen. "I really don't know. It's just how I've always done it."

She nodded and touched me lightly. "Do you, um…" I played with her hair as I waited for her to continue.

"Do I what?" I prodded a few seconds later.

"Do you have any lotion you want me to use?"

My first thought was to tell her that lotion wasn't the best choice, but that was because my first thought was her rubbing my dick. I mentally smacked myself. _Back rub, asshole. It's a back rub_. "I don't think so."

"I have some. Can I use it?"

"Knock yourself out. You go get it, I'll get comfortable."

She nodded and kissed me before leaving the room. I took a minute to calm down and remind myself that nothing was going to happen until midnight. I laid down on the bed and imagined her hands on my back. When she came back, she put her purse on the floor by the bed and climbed up.

"Are you ready for this, Jake?"

"Absolutely."

She got on top of me, sitting on my hips. Dammit, I wished I was on my back. I heard the snap as she opened and closed the lotion, and then her hands were on my shoulders. Her touch was soft but amazing as she rubbed my neck and then moved down over my arms.

"That feels great, Ness." I caught the scent of the lotion. It was tangy. Of course, she'd have girly lotion and make me smell like a damn fruit basket. The things I did for this woman. The scent was hers, though, and I had to admit it wasn't terrible. "It smells good, too. What is that?"

"It's tangerine."

She moved down my back again, and each movement she made me relax even more. Her hands were heaven. After a while, she leaned down over me and kissed my shoulder. I turned just enough that I could kiss her lips.

"How was that?" she asked.

"If I wasn't already madly in love with you, I would be now."

She hugged me a little. "I love you, too."

I smiled and sighed. "I'm so relaxed right now, I could go to sleep."

"No, you couldn't. It's not midnight yet."

Dammit. So much for peace. I was aroused again, thinking about what midnight meant tonight. "What time is it?" I didn't want to move enough to check.

"It's ten o'clock."

Well, shit. Two more hours. It was so fucking close. She rested against my back, laying her head on my shoulder, and we just laid there like that for a while. It felt surprisingly good to have her on my back. After a few minutes, though, she moved to my side. I turned over and pulled her close to me to kiss her. I played with her hair while she moved her fingertips over my chest. It felt so good.

I thought again about what was going to happen tonight. Nessie was the most amazing woman in the world, and she was mine. Tonight, she'd give me the unimaginable gift of her virginity. She'd told me she was ready, and I did believe her, but it was so huge I had to check again.

"Nessie?" She looked up at me, and I kissed her. "Are you really sure about tonight?"

She smiled and her fingers tickled me up to my neck. "I'm really sure, Jake."

_Thank you, God. _I kissed her again and rubbed her back. If she wanted, we'd just lay here for the next two hours. Only a few minutes had passed, though, when she reached up and tugged on my earring. I rubbed her arm, worried she was anxious about tonight.

"Are you okay, honey?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm just…nervous."

I kissed her forehead. "About what?"

She sighed and looked up at me. Her eyes were troubled. "I'm a little worried that, um…I mean, I don't really know how to make it good for you, and I really don't want to mess it up."

_Really, Nessie? Out of all the concerns you could have about tonight, you choose that?_ I held her tighter and kissed her lips. "Nessie, I love you. Trust me when I say that there's no way in hell you could mess anything up tonight. I should be the one worrying about that." Now that I thought about it, I was starting to worry a little bit. "I'm a man; sex is good no matter what." Not to mention a simple blow job from her was better than any sex I'd ever had.

"But some women are better than others, right?"

"Well, yeah, but you don't have to worry about that." _You're sexier than every other woman in the world, combined._ "Just what we've done together so far is better than anyone else."

She kissed me. "Even Leah?"

Wait, what? Leah? How the hell did Leah fit in here…? "What?"

"Even Leah? She said you had…been together."

Leah, the super bitch? "She said what?"

"She said you were together…a lot."

"Together like 'sex' together?"

Her face turned red as she nodded. The fucking Spawn of Satan? I laughed out loud. I knew Leah'd had a thing for me for a while, but that was just pathetic.

"Leah really said that?" _And you really believed her?_

She raised an eyebrow, completely serious. "Yeah, she did." Was she jealous? I tried to think of the last time she and Leah were together. It was the day before when we went by my sister's to drop off some of her Christmas decorations I'd borrowed, and Leah had been there. I'd left them alone in the room to help Rachel put things away. Leah must have said something to her then.

I kissed her. "I have never been with her, honey. Not once have I ever seen even one thing attractive about her." It was true. Leah's attitude and beast-like qualities turned me off completely.

Nessie's brow furrowed, and I suddenly realized what was going on.

"Is that why you want to have sex?" Shit! Motherfucker! I was going to kill that fucking bitch. "Nessie, we can't do this because of her. She lied to piss you off and make you jealous." And it worked. It fucking worked.

"Jake, it's not—"

"You deserve so much more than to have your first time be because of some stupid bitch's comment." I sat up, disgusted with myself and thoroughly pissed off. _Save it for Leah, the one who did deserve it._ I couldn't take it out on Nessie. But fucking Christ, she was going to… "God, honey, do you realize what you wanted to do? You wanted to give away your virginity over that."

She got up behind me and kissed my shoulder. I wanted to punch something. I'd been so fucking close to finally having her whole body.

"Listen to me," she said softly. She kissed my shoulder again, and I nodded. What else could I do? I couldn't run away from her. "I don't want to have sex tonight because of what Leah said. She said it on Christmas when we were at your sister's, and I've had a week to think it over and make sure that tonight wasn't because of her. I didn't think it would be right either, and that's why I didn't ask you to do it Christmas night."

My anger faded, but I wasn't sure I could let this go. It was too important. "Are you really sure—"

"Jacob, do you trust me?" she asked.

_More than anything, Ness._ I just nodded. She moved to my side, and I looked over at her. She put her hand on my cheek and stared at me with her beautiful brown eyes. They still sucked me in.

"I trust you," she said firmly, yet softly at the same time. "I trust you to do what's best for me and our relationship. Right now, though, I need you to trust me. Trust me when I tell you that I'm not asking you to do this because of what someone else said. Trust me when I say that I want you and I'm ready for this. Please?"

Her eyes showed me how serious she was. How ready she really was, and not because of Leah. I realized that she was right. I had to trust her. She trusted me implicitly, and it was time I returned it.

"Okay." I kissed her palm and looked over at the clock. Another hour and a half to go. Fuck you, Father Time. She stood up and pulled on my hand, and I got up next to her.

"Make love to me, Jake." She stepped closer to me.

I swallowed. "Now?" What about midnight?

"Now."

Fuck midnight. Who needed midnight? Midnight could go to hell.

I touched her cheek, slowly moving down to her neck. Her skin was so soft as I moved back to her hair. Her fingers trailed lightly up my chest to my shoulders where she pulled me lightly. I bent down and kissed her harder than I thought I was going to. I squeezed her ass and groaned as I pushed her back to the bed. On autopilot, I pulled away and lifted her shirt over her head. I kissed her again as I went for the gold and undid her bra.

I made a huge effort to slow things down and let her get used to shit as I let my hands wander over her shoulders to her breasts. They were always perfect, and right now they were even better with her hard nipples on my palms. I needed to taste her. I was too tall to just lean down and lick her, so I lifted her up and laid her back on the bed. I kissed her quickly and moved down.

She was perky with tight nipples and goosebumps all over her. "So fucking beautiful." Her skin was perfect, so sweet, but her nipples were the best.

I moved down, and every part of me was so damn eager to just rip the rest of her clothes off and fuck her. She tugged on my hair the way she did when she liked what I was doing, and my dick twitched as I started pulling her pants down.

I heard her voice, but it sounded very far away. All I really heard was my name. She pulled my hair again, and I bit her lightly. She moaned. _Patience, Ness, I'm getting there._

Suddenly, she sat up, pushing me back. "Jacob, please."

She didn't sound eager. She sounded scared. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, and a pit opened up in my stomach. Had I misunderstood her signals? "I need to go slower, Jake. Please?"

Fuck it all. I should have known my slow and her slow were different. I should have known she would need more time. I took a deep breath to calm down and kissed her lips. "I'm sorry, honey."

"It's all right; I just got overwhelmed." She was so forgiving. She should be pissed, but instead she laid down again to let me go back to what I was doing. There was no end to how amazing my Ness was.

I trailed my hand up her side, back up to her breast. I was determined to go slow now. Really slow. I would not make her uncomfortable again. I kissed her and went back to her chest. I explored each breast and took my time, really getting to know what she liked and what she didn't. She moaned and pushed her chest up, gripping my hair tightly. As I kissed her, I thought about what was going to happen. Did she know what to expect? Did she know it was going to hurt like hell her first time?

"I'm ready," she said with a soft, needy whimper. I nodded and started moving down. When I reached her hips, she lifted up and helped me slide her pants down. I sat up and pulled them off, and I couldn't help but just stare for a second. She had the most perfect curves, soft and delicate. And she was mine.

I looked up and met her eyes, and she was looking back at me with such an expression of love that it made my heart hurt. I leaned over her to kiss her.

"I love you, Nessie. You are so fucking gorgeous."

She blushed and kissed me back. "Thank you."

"I'm going to kiss you, Ness. I want you to tell me what feels good and what doesn't, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"This is important, baby. If I do something that doesn't feel good, tell me."

"I promise."

I kissed her one more time, satisfied that she wouldn't let me hurt her, and moved down. I lifted her legs up and kissed her ankle. She squirmed a little when I parted her legs and moved between them. I leaned down and rubbed her thighs as I kissed her lower belly. She shivered and moaned, and then grabbed my hair. I moved slowly, forcing myself to pay attention in case she needed me to stop.

There was a part of me that couldn't believe I was here. Between her legs, about to lick her pussy. She smelled so fucking good. She was already wet, and it made my dick twitch to know that I'd done this to her.

"Are you ready, Ness?"

She nodded and whimpered, and I went in. I wouldn't say that I was pussy eating extraordinaire, but I knew what I was doing. I'd learned a thing or two from the three women I'd been with before Nessie. None of them, though, could compare to Nessie. I could fucking taste her innocence.

I loved every single moan and movement of her hips. I loved knowing that I was the first, and hopefully only, man to taste her pussy, and the first man to make her lose it like this. She gripped my hair tightly and arched her back.

I was on her clit and moved up to the spot just below the hood that the women I'd been with had said was the most sensitive. She gasped and pulled up on my hair.

"Jake, stop," she cried. I pulled back and looked up at her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm okay, just whatever you just did kind of hurt."

Huh. I looked down at her and touched her clit. She bucked her hips and moaned. "Does this hurt at all, babe?" I asked.

She whimpered. "No, it feels so….Oh my god!"

I smiled triumphantly and moved up. She gasped, and it sounded a lot less happy.

"What about that?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that does."

Interesting. I moved back down, away from what hurt her. "Good to know. Thank you for telling me."

I went back down and licked her again, careful to stay away from the hood, and started fingering her hole. She gasped again, and I pulled away just enough to speak.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. It feels so good, Jake."

I pushed my finger inside her, and sweet baby Jesus, she was tight. It made me a little nervous.

"How is this? Does it hurt at all?"

"There is absolutely no pain right now."

Shit, I didn't want to hurt her. "When we make love, Nessie, it's going to hurt." Stupid fucking facts of life. "I want to try to make it hurt as little as possible."

I moved, and she got even tighter. Shit. I licked her clit again and added a second finger. My dick had never been jealous of my hand before now.

"I really fucking need you, Ness. Are you ready?" _For the love of God, please say yes._

She nodded. "I'm ready, Jake."

I moved quickly as I got up and stripped off my pants.

"Jake?" she said softly. I looked over at her. "Um, I have some condoms in my purse. Would you get one?"

It was a damn good thing she thought of that, because I was too far gone. I pushed aside a brief flash of annoyance at myself—I was the man, I was supposed to take care of that shit—and picked up her purse. "Let's see what wonders I can find in here."

There was a bag from the store we had gone to earlier, and in it was the box of condoms. I smirked at her.

"Sneaky, aren't I?" she said with a grin.

So that's what the look from the cashier was all about. I laughed and got one of the condoms on. She was blushing brightly when I got back on the bed. I kissed her.

"I love you, Nessie. So much."

"I love you, too, Jake."

She held on to my shoulders as I got in position. My head was spinning with desire, and my chest hurt in the best way with love. As many times as I'd been with other girlfriends, it had never been this all-encompassing before. It had been lust and maybe some attraction, but nothing more. At the time, I'd thought I was in love, but nothing could ever compare to what I felt for Nessie. This was love.

"I'm going to make it quick, okay? Bite me if it hurts." _Bite hard, Ness. Really fucking hard. Don't let me get away with hurting you._

She tensed, and I tightened my arm around her before pushing in. She was so fucking tight. I felt her body give way to me—felt her fucking virginity snap. She whimpered, but she didn't bite me. _Dammit, Ness._

I stopped when I was all the way in. I really wanted to fuck her. Just move and fuck her hard until we both came. I held her hair the way she held mine and forced myself to be still. Let her get used to it.

"Are you okay, Ness?" I managed to say.

She nodded. "I am so okay. It hurt a little bit, but not anymore."

Some part of me was happy she wasn't hurt. The rest of me was dying to just fucking move. "Shit, baby, I need to…Jesus Christ."

"You can move, Jake."

I kissed her as I pulled back, careful to keep my head on and make sure she didn't get hurt. I could not afford to move too hard and hurt her now. But holy fuck, she was incredible. Hearing her moans and sighs of pleasure was the best part, especially when she started shaking and I knew she was close to her orgasm. It spurred me on, got me closer. I shifted a little, she gasped, and I was done.

"I need you to come, Ness." Right fucking now. I moved harder, praying I could hold on for her.

Suddenly she arched her back and moaned loudly, and she got so fucking tight it almost hurt. I groaned as I came, and couldn't wait for the day when there would be no condom to stop her from getting pregnant.

She went limp under me, and I barely managed to hold myself up. I listened to her breathing for a minute, so damn proud that I could make her orgasm her first time. I got up and tossed the condom, then climbed back in bed and pulled her close to me.

"I love you so much, Nessie."

She kissed my shoulder. "I love you, too, Jake. Thank you."

She was thanking me? I should be on my knees kissing her feet and worshipping everything that was Nessie. Moving that much right now was not happening, though. I was done moving for the next month.

"Jesus Christ, that was…fucking intense. Are you okay?" I managed to move enough to look down at her.

She nodded. "So much more than okay. I've never been so happy in my life."

My ego was never going to forget that. I kissed her lips. "Me neither, babe."

I glanced over at the clock and smirked to myself. She'd gotten her wish after all; it was just past midnight. I closed my eyes and thought about going to sleep when she kissed my neck.

"I'm tired."

I kissed her forehead. "It's midnight anyway, baby."

She pulled away from me to look at the clock, then turned back and snuggled against my chest.

"Happy Near Year, Jake."

My heart warmed even more. "Happy New Year, Ness. I love you, more than I ever thought possible."

She moved up, leaning on her elbow. "Me too." She kissed me, teasing with her tongue. I wondered briefly if she'd be up for it again tonight. I touched her back, her skin so soft and amazing, and thought about the year ahead. Whatever might happen, it would happen with us together. She'd taught me so many things about love, and I was eager to learn more. Teach her more. With Ness, the past six and a half months had been the best of my life. I knew they'd only keep getting better as long as she was with me.

* * *

A/N: *sniff* It's over. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
